For The Dead Travel Fast
by Emma Lipardi
Summary: Harry is helped by the most unlikely person possible, Severus Snape. And along the way, meets a force that even Voldemort can fear. But will Harry survive the ordeal? Does Contain HBP Spoilers Coop: Emma Lipardi & Keres Weiland
1. Chapter 1

"You know that I support Fleur and Bill marrying, but honestly, you would think that he would have the sense to take a calming draught before he gets married!"

Harry glanced at Ron during the tirade; Ron rolled his eyes.

"I know Ronnykins, that you would at least have that much sense!"

Ron rolled his eyes again.

"But no, instead Fleur gets to the altar and has to kiss a sex maniac who had the gall to lick his chops before he kissed her."

Harry had to wonder if he and Ron should hide under the table until she was calmer.

"I simply can't imagine what your father's colleagues are saying at the Ministry!"

Mrs. Weasley turned and threw her dishrag in the sink as though she was hexing the dishes clean. Suddenly, a call of an owl startled the three in the kitchen. "What in the world?"

Mrs. Weasley stood and opened the window. "Do either of you recognize that?"

"Um, it looks like an owl, but I don't know if I've ever seen a solid black owl." Ron said as he pushed back from the table and stood. Harry shook his head at Mrs. Weasley's inquiring glance.

"I know it's an owl, but whose?"

Ron ducked as the owl came in the window and landed on the table in front of Harry.

"That ruddy owl tried to take my head off!" Ron shouted. Harry smirked.

"Owls aren't malicious, Ron." Harry told him as he spotted familiar spidery script on the letter.

"Tell that to the back of my head, mate!" Ron continued grumbling about malicious owls and their murderous tendencies while Harry unwrapped the note. Once the note was removed, the owl turned and left the kitchen the way he had entered: he used Ron's head for target practice.

"Bloody Bird!" Ron shouted after it.

"Ron!" Ron ducked his head.

"Sorry, Mum." He turned to Harry. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry's face had paled a bit as he stared at the envelope.

"Who's it from?"

Harry opened the envelope slowly and slid out the small slip of paper.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I request your presence. This letter is a portkey, and it will activate in 3…2…1._

_S. Snape_

"Snape." That was the only word Harry had time to say as the portkey activated and he felt the familiar tug behind his navel.

* * *

Harry's wand appeared in his hand the second he materialized…where? He shook off the accompanying disorientation he had come to associate with portkeys and looked around. He found that he was in a rather large room with a high ceiling. The walls were white, which gave the room a rather cold appearance than it would have had originally. Tapestries hung from ceiling to floor and gave the room a bit of color, although many of the tapestries had turned a mottled grey with age. The only warmth in the room was from an elaborate fireplace at the other end of the room.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Harry whispered to the silent room. "And why is it so bloody cold?"

His questions seemed to disappear in the vast expanse of the room.

"Potter."

Harry froze and tried to convince himself that the cold was responsible for his hallucination. Snape, slimy Snape, would not seek him out or send him a portkey to this frozen over hell.

"Potter."

Harry supposed everyone could be wrong at least once in their lives.

"Petrificus Totalis."

Harry cursed in his mind as he fell to the floor.

"I have something to say to you, and with you in this state, I am assured of a captive audience." Snape's lips twitched. "I have no desire to repeat myself."

Harry could only hear Snape as the man walked over to a door and motioned someone into the room.

"Take a seat, Draco. Both of you need to hear this." Draco sank into a nearby chair while Harry was left on the floor.

"We must remember that the three of us have been tossed together by a series of circumstances that was never in our control. Before you think a question, Potter, I will answer your foremost concern. No, I did not intend to kill Dumbledore. I was forced to out of care for another individual besides myself. I see that you are surprised. I am not the man of evil that you think I am. It appears, rather, that I am a savior of sorts. I am bound by two Unbreakable Vows. I have vowed to protect Draco at all costs. Dubledore was aware of this. Do you not think that if I wanted to kill you, I would have already done so? Think! Why would I save you? It was not for my own benefit. Dumbledore was far more cunning than either of you could possibly imagine. So, here we are…and in the last place the Ministry would ever think to look for us."

Draco looked at Snape with a weary countenance.

"There is a valid reason for the cold. We are in St. Petersburg, or to be more accurate, in a small village outside the grand city. My former master has agreed to take us in so that the both of you can finish your education. My master is possibly the only one who can fathom a way to prepare you for He-who-shall-not-be-named." Snape paused, allowing that information to sink in.

"Now, Potter, I am going to let you up. If you do not act like a civilized wizard, I will petrify you and keep you that way for the duration of your stay. I hope you understand me." Snape waved his wand and Harry felt the spell release him.

"I hate you." Harry said as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Snape seemed amused.

"You may hate me all you like, but you will obey me. Is that clear?"

Harry glared at Snape for a few seconds before answering.

"Yes." He said flatly.

Snape motioned Harry to a chair, and Harry took it grudgingly. He found a warming charm on it, which helped to alleviate some of the cold that had seeped in while he was on the floor. Harry noticed that Draco Malfoy did not look any better than the last time he had seen him. Snape was going to protect the both of them? Harry hoped Snape would be willing to protect them from the other.

"I fear that the both of you are in for a bit of a rude awakening. Mathias, the master of the house, has agreed to let us pretend to be Muggles- but on one condition: you must learn the Russian language. We will all be taking on Russian names and posing as a family. Harry, Draco, I am your father."

Harry and Draco stared at each other in horror. Brother? The two of them were meant to be brothers? Sons of Snape?

"I have always wanted sons…Now, your names. Mathias chose them for us. Draco, you will be Mikhail Dimitriovich Teomye. Harry, you will be Ivan Dimitriovich Teomye. I wil be Dimitri Bechnovich Teomye. Mathias expects you to be able to say and pronounce them correctly, as well as spell them…in Cyrillic, by the end of the week. Mathias has listed us on his servant roster. I am the new groundskeeper, while the two of you will be Mathias' personal household servants. This is to protect you and allow Mathias to continue with your studies. Now, do you have any questions?"

"You expect me to just accept this?" Harry demanded of Snape. "I had plans."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Those plans are now cancelled. Yes, I expect you to accept this, and more than that, Mr. Potter, I expect your cooperation with this plan." Snape gave him a meaningful look. "Do you really expect your luck to stay with you for long? Do you feel that you are ready to take on this destiny of yours? Defeat the Dark Lord?" Snape allowed Harry to mull this over and he turned to Draco.

"This is the only way?" Draco asked through a strangled voice.

"Yes. The most pleasant, at any rate."

Draco nodded acceptance and stared down at the floor. Harry wondered what had happened to make him so subdued. Oh, right. The Dark Lord.

"Are the two of you prepared for a bit of a shock?"

Draco looked at Severus. "As if this is not much of a shock already?"

Snape waved away the question. "Draco, now is not the time. Mathias wishes to meet you now…and to say that he is a bit unusual is an understatement. Now, if there are no further objections, I will let him know that you are here."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. It seemed they really had no choice.

"Very well." Snape did something the both of them did not expect. Snape seemed to be talking quietly to thin air!

"Master Mathias? The boys are ready."

Harry looked around and saw no one.

"Professor, are you sure he heard you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes. Of that I am certain." The air within the room suddenly seemed to flex at the mysterious master of the house entered the room. He was rather tall, well over Snape's height, with very pale skin and piercing grey eyes. His hair seemed alive of its own accord and undulated between the colors of silver and black as he walked. His hands were perhaps the most frightening aspect of him, claw like with long glassy fingernails. He gave a predatory smile towards Snape.

"Usmeshka, so these are the boys you wish me to meet." Mathias gave each of their teenage forms a disdainful look. "I assume that neither of your have been in the presence of an aristocrat. I will expect you to treat me with the respect that is warranted by an aristocrat." Mathias' voice seemed to fill the entire house. The boys cowered and Snape actually flinched.

"Bow to me, you uneducated brutes!"

Harry and Draco quickly dropped to the floor. Neither boy was willing to disobey this man. He was worse than Snape!

"That's much better…" Mathias tapped his claws against his teeth. "Now, what to do with you?"

Harry made the mistake of beginning to rise from the bowed position.

"Boy! You never rise from a bow until a master tells you to rise!" Harry flinched. Mathias filed that information away. He placed a boot on Harry's back and forced him to the floor. Snape looked scared.

"Mathias, please remember these boys are mortal. They are…fragile." Snape eyed Mathias as though to see how his former master took his statement.

"Oh, righto!" Mathias lifted his boot from Harry's back. "Sorry boys. I wanted to make an effective… impression. And trust me, the sooner we can get rid of this vulgar English language, the better…and the better mood I'll be in." He nodded to Snape. "I will give you this day as a sort of vacation. Tomorrow, I will expect you in the kitchen at dawn." He turned to Snape. "Usmeshka can show you to your quarters."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter, as well as a variety of characters that you will recognize all belong to JKR. Mathias is solely ours.

A/N: Since there have been some questions regarding the Russian Language usage in this story, we have chosen not to write in Cyrillic- we are interested in our readers being able to somewhat understand the sounds that Draco and Harry are hearing. Too many of our readers do not know the Cyrillic alphabet, so we have chosen to spell the Russian Words phonetically. Thanks to Keres Weiland for all translations.

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld Place filled quickly with the various members of the Order of the Phoenix. The Weasley clan had arrived first, with the indomitable matriarch dissolved in tears over something no one could make out through her sobbing. McGonagall tried to use her calming presence to soothe her, but none of her usual methods worked on the inconsolable woman. Many of the members stood about helplessly, unsure of how they could assist, or even if they could. "He was supposed to be safe with us! The Ministry said they were checking our mail!" Molly Weasley sobbed her accusations to anyone who would listen. "Where was that protection?" She demanded of the room.

Arthur put his arm around his wife and pulled her to him. McGonagall shrugged and moved away to call the meeting to order. She gestured for everyone to move closer. "Something terrible has happened." She announced to the gathered members. She shot a look towards Arthur and the man pulled his wife from the room. "Mr. Potter has disappeared." Many of the Order members sat stunned while others, like the Weasley twins, shouted their objections. The main question was "how?" "We only know that a portkey was delivered by a strange owl. Harry only said one word, and that was a name." She paused to allow everyone to calm down. "Snape."

* * *

Mathias left the room without a sound. Harry and Draco were stunned…Snape actually took orders from this man. What was he, and where did he gain all this power? Snape suddenly looked at them both. "Follow me. Mathias has assured me that your quarters are prepared." Harry knew this was his chance, he looked at Snape.

"Sir, I need to um…use the conveniences." Snape turned and eyes Harry as though he was trying to look through him.

"Now, Potter?" Harry nodded and tried to look embarrassed. "Alright, follow me." Harry swore to himself. He had been hoping that Snape would just give him directions. Snape led him through the door into an arched hallway. The smell of dampness seemed much more prominent in this part of the house. Snape stopped and gestured to a door.

"Come back to the main room when you are finished, Potter." Snape flicked the end of his robes and turned back towards the main room.

Harry silently blessed Snape for leaving him alone. He waited until Snape was out of sight and ran in the opposite direction. He seemed to run forever until he came to a stairway that led downward. Harry panted, trying to decide what to do and which way to turn. If only he had his wand. Finally, he decided there was no help for it and began to descend. He noticed that the light was fading as he continued down the staircase. Where were the torches? Suddenly, he hit something, hard, musty, and incensed.

"Bastard child! Why are you traveling down to my lair? You have not been given permission to enter! How dare you interrupt my privacy?" Mathias yelled.

Bloody Hell! Harry thought to himself as a claw like hand latched onto the back of his neck. Cold seeped in again as he was shaken. "You, boy, may think you are something big at the moment, but I believe that you are about to find out how fragile you really are!" Mathias threw Harry up the stairs…all the way up. Harry landed hard at the top of the stairs. He would have run, but the jolt he had gotten from landing scared all the Gryffindor fire right out of him.

"Remember this, cross me, and even he cannot save you." Harry shivered. "Severus!" Mathias called. "Come get your bastard child!" Harry heard a series of rushed footsteps, as well as the determined, heavy soled footsteps of Mathias. Snape dropped to a knee and took hold of Harry's arms. He looked Harry over, frowned and stood, placing himself between Harry and Mathias.

"I'm sorry, Master. It will not happen again." Mathias quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course it won't, Severus. His very life depends on it." With that, Mathias turned and stalked down the stairs.

"Harry?" Snape actually seemed frightened. "Whatever you do, do not get on his wrong side." Snape pulled Harry to his feet and looked him over again. "If you think He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named is a force to be reckoned with, let me tell you that Mathias is worse. I fear Mathias more." He paused and put on a stern face. "Now, never go down there again, you hear me?" He turned Harry back towards the main room and pushed the boy along in front of him. "I brought you here to save you, not to allow you to find death by your own foolishness. There will be no Gryffindor antics in this house. Do you understand me?"

Harry could only nod. He was sure that his luck had saved him once again, and he was glad of it.

Snape paused at the main room and gestured for Draco to join them. Draco shot Harry an odd look, but did not say anything to Harry. Harry had to wonder if Draco has experienced something like that before. Snape led them down a hallway and stopped in front of a door. He reached out a hand and opened the door. Harry stared in disbelief at the room. Oh, there were two beds in the room, but that was the only thing right about it. It looked as though the room had not been cleaned in years. The condition of the beds was deplorable, with most of the bedding in tatters and faded with age. Every surface of the room was covered with a decades worth of dust and filth. Mummified rat droppings littered the stone floor. No tapestries warmed these walls; they were bare and had only a few ancient candle sconces to give light. Harry heard Draco clear his voice and ask a soft and hesitant question.

"He expects us to stay here?" Harry had to admit that he actually agreed with him. Even his cupboard had not been in such a state.

"Er…" Snape turned to face the direction of Mathias' quarters. "Master Mathias? The room is not quite prepared." Snape, Harry, and Draco heard a loud snap of fingers. "Ah, thank you, Master Mathias." Harry allowed his jaw to drop as the room was suddenly immaculate and repaired.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry said once he broke out of his stupor. "How did he do that?" He demanded of Snape.

"Language, Potter!" Snape snapped. "That," He gestured to the room, "is why you need to learn from him." Harry could only shake his head in bemusement while Draco entered the room and looked around.

"I'll say." Draco commented as he tested one of the beds. Snape nudged Harry into the room.

"Get some rest, boys. I'll come fetch you for dinner." Snape closed the door behind him as he left. The two boys sized each other up.

"Um, Potter? About that bowing thing earlier…" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'll forget it if you will." Harry told him. Draco nodded and sat on his bed.

"Forgotten. And we never mention it again." Harry smirked.

"Mention what?" He moved to his own bed (the one next to the window) and lay down. "Looks like we're stuck here." He said.

"Yeah." Draco toyed with the edge of his blanket. "Truce?" Harry looked at the Slytherin.

"Why?" Draco gave him a look that asked if Harry was always this slow.

"You and I against the pair of them. We'll need each other if we're going to survive." Harry thought for a minute.

"Truce."


	3. Chapter 3

The entire house was quiet the following morning. Not even the scratch of mice could be heard, even by those with extra-sensitive hearing. Snape had risen early and found his breakfast in the formal dining room. He thanked whatever merciful gods there was to hear him that Mathias had included "true Russian tea". He looked around for his mentor and wondered what could be keeping him. Mathias was usually as early riser and often followed tea as a hound followed a scent. He knew the creature would be able to smell the tea from a mile away. A few solitary moments passed and Severus figured out where Mathias was. Mathias, Merlin help them, had taken it upon himself to wake the boys. They were going to be in for an interesting day.

* * *

Mathias crept stealthily towards the boy's room. He pushed open the door, allowing it to creak. He paused in the doorway, taking in the room and its' occupants. He knew he must make an appearance, and today he was feeling a bit mischievous. He entered the room on cat feet. He saw his prey, er, boys…whatever. The two were still asleep and appeared to have survived the night in each other's presence without any permanent damage inflicted.

The Boy-Who-Lived, curious child that he was, slept fitfully, though deeply, since he had yet to wake. The blond child slept more peacefully, the strained look about his eyes gone in slumber. They looked so…innocent. He gave an evil grin. This was going to be fun.

Mathias got down on his knees next to the blonde's, no, Draco's, no, Mikhail's bed and eyed his quarry. He laid his arms lightly on the bed and propped his chin in his hands, claws resting on either side of his face. He stared without blinking at the boy, waiting for the moment to pounce. The blonde's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Mathias. Mathias could see the boy fight to wake up enough to figure out exactly who the grinning maniac was next to his bed. "Good Evening…or morning!" The boy's face changed to amazement. "The sun is shining, birds are singing, and daylight's burning!"

"Agh!" Draco tried to bury himself in his blankets, got tangled, and fell to the floor with a small thump.

"Shhh!" Mathias shushed Draco. He looked over at Harry and gave his special grin again. "That one is still sleeping." Draco watched, wide-eyed and not exactly sure what he should do, as Mathias crept over to Harry's, no, Ivan's bed and repeated his actions from before. Draco supposed that Potter felt the stare, because his eyes snapped open and he was scrambling out of bed before Mathias spoke. "Good Morning!" Mathias leapt to his feet. "Up, boys! We must fix you quick. Get dressed. You both are visiting the groomer! Won't that be fun?" Mathias paused and waited expectantly for an answer from the boys. He looked between the two of them. Draco glanced at Harry, who could only stare at the bizarre man.

"Um, yeah." Draco finished. Harry mumbled something and Mathias gave a pleased smile.

"See!" he said to Harry. "You'll pick up Russian in no time, Ivan!" Harry decided that Mathias did not require an answer. "Well, what are you waiting for? Time to dress!" Draco's face told Harry that Draco was not going to start shucking off clothing any time soon. Harry agreed with him.

"Um, sir? Draco and I." Mathias cut him off.

"Mikhail!" Harry nodded.

"Um, Mikhail and I are sort of used to changing in private." Harry expected Mathias to be upset, perhaps even repeat his actions from yesterday, but instead of stairs, tossing them out the window; Mathias surprised him.

"Oh! You have thirty seconds!" Mathias bounced out of the room and shut the door behind him. Harry and Draco wasted one of their seconds staring at each other in amazement before dashing to their respective closets and choosing some clothes. Harry took his and slid under his bed.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as he fumbled with his buttons.

"I think he was serious about having thirty seconds." Draco slid under his own bed after Harry explained. Harry pulled on his shirt and started on his pants.

"Five, four, three…" Mathias counted down from the hallway.

"Master Mathias!" Harry had never been so happy to hear Snape's voice. "Your tea is getting cold!"

"Coming, Usmeshka!" Harry felt, rather than heard, the man go down the hall. Draco let out a sigh of relief. Both boys got out from under their beds and finished dressing.

* * *

Mathias entered the dining room still in his rather mischievous mood. "Usmeshka?" He asked a silent question. Snape refused to answer. "What do you need, my boy?" He walked past Snape and mussed his hair. Snape surprised him when the Potions master did not scowl. "What is wrong?"

"Mathias, you must stop pestering the boys so." Mathias dropped into his chair at the head of the table. "They have been through too much of late to have a mischievous elder making their lives a living hell." Snape looked at Mathias as though to reassure himself that his own elder was listening. "They are on edge as it is." Mathias raised an eyebrow, lowered it, and reached out to pet Severus' shoulder.

"Severus, keep still." Severus leaned back in his chair and sighed. "You fret too much." Snape shot him a dubious look as he lifted his teacup to his lips. "I could never hurt them. They are such innocent little sunbeams." Snape snorted into his tea. "Besides, I was just having some fun." Snape returned his cup to the table and turned to Mathias.

"That is what I am afraid of." He told the elder. "What sort of fun, because your fun usually contains an element I will not like." Mathias gave Snape a long look.

"You are such a fuddy duddy." Mathias said as he started on his own tea. "Those angels need protection. Do not snort, Severus. It does not become you." Snape rolled his eyes. "Did you not ask me to care for them? Protect them?" Severus did not answer. "I can protect them best with one little ritual. Nothing, really. They wouldn't feel a thing." Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Mathias, we talked about this. You are to teach them, but not touch them otherwise." Mathias' attitude changed and he turned to his breakfast.

"Very well." Mathias pouted.

* * *

Harry and Draco finished with their morning routine, were guardedly watching some sort of stilted exchange between Mathias and Severus. Master Mathias, from what they could hear, was trying to convince Snape to let him do something, but they couldn't hear what it was that Mathias wanted to do. They both peered around the door jamb, Draco above Harry, to see if it was safe to enter the room. Master Mathias looked right at them, as though he had sensed them.

"Look, Usmeshka, the little sunbeams have chosen to light upon us!" Mathias practically squealed. Draco and Harry exchanged nervous glances. _Sunbeams_? "Come, boys!" He stood and gestured for them to enter the room. "Come. A good Russian breakfast. Will make you strong and put hair on your chest." Harry decided that Mathias chose when to speak correctly and when to use broken English. Snape stifled another snort. Mathias turned to Severus with a furious glare. "Severus! Cease behaving like a pig!" Harry and Draco glanced at each other and shrugged. "I will not have an animal at my table." Snape nodded. His gesture seemed to mollify Mathias and he turned back to the boys. "Come, eat! You both are much too thin!" Harry almost groaned. Did everyone have to comment on his build?

Mathias pointed them each to a seat. Harry took his seat cautiously, used to the Dursley's treatment. Snape reached out and started spooning something out of a tureen. "Kasha." He said. Harry looked at his bowl to figure out what "kasha" was. Oh, porridge. Snape continued serving food. Eggs were "Yatso" and ham was "vyetcheena". Draco had a slightly frightened look to his eyes. Harry felt the same way. How were they supposed to remember all of this? It was nothing like English! Snape poured out some pumpkin juice (Harry noticed Draco was looking relieved at the familiar beverage. He had missed it too.) "Tookvoi sok" Snape named it as he handed them their glasses. Okay, pumpkin juice was "tookvoi sok". Two cups found their way next to Harry and Draco. "Chai."

Harry thought he would ask Snape what the man was planning to do in regards to his place with the Order of the Phoenix and his present location. After all, he knew that the Order was looking for him (they'd better be!) and he thought it best to know where Snape stood.

Mathias had watched the rudimentary Russian lessons with interest and recalled his own boy's frustrations with the foreign words and grammar. Severus had taken a good while to learn Russian. Now, he was flawless in every aspect. Teaching, however, had never been his strong point (his job at that school aside) and Mathias knew he would need a bit of help with the boys.

"I-" No time like the present. Mathias cut him off with the proper word.

"Ya." Mathias corrected him. Harry stopped, looked at Mathias, and waited. He was puzzled. What did Mathias want? Harry tried again when Mathias did not continue.

"I-" Mathias cut him off again.

"Ya!" said Mathias, a patient look on his face. What? Snape snorted into his napkin. Mathias rolled his eyes and beened Snape in the head with a roll.

"Animal."

Snape turned to Harry. "Ivan, he's telling you the Russian word for 'I'."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stood at the mirror in him and Draco's room. Draco appeared to bury himself in a book while Harry made slow circles, trying to see his new look from all angles. He stopped and turned his head from side to side as he tried to figure out exactly how they had managed to tame his hair. Draco groaned after Harry's sixth turn and sat up.

"What is the matter with you, Potter? It's just a haircut and new clothes!" Harry stopped and glared at Draco.

"You had to say something and ruin my peace and quiet didn't you?" Harry turned back to the mirror and raised a cautious hand to his hair. He touched the end and smiled. "This is the first pleasant moment I've had since this nightmare began."

"Well, you know me, Potter. I live to ruin a Gryffindor's day." Draco rose from his bed and went to stand next to Harry. "Hmm. Mathias said you were hopeless, and he was right. I suppose they did their best." Draco removed an invisible hair from his shirt and eyed himself. "I, however, look excellent, as always." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Voldemort didn't take any of that arrogance away, did he?" Harry did not miss Draco closing his eyes and shuddering at the Dark Lord's name. "You must really like the word _Crucio_, don't you?"

Draco took a few steps away from Harry and eyed him. "How would you know?"

Harry saw something in Draco's eyes he couldn't quite decipher. "How could you know what it feels like?" He backed away from Harry and leaned against the wall. "You don't know what it's like."

Harry folded his arms, gave a little smirk and shook his head. "You are so naïve." Harry said with a small laugh. "So innocent of what your _Lord_ does. He's been after me since I was a baby. Do you think I haven't felt all _three_ of the Unforgiveables?" Draco stared at him. Harry raised a finger and traced his scar. "All three." 

"You…remember that?"

Harry dropped his hand and gave an explosive sigh. "It's the only memory I have of my parents' voices, and my first memory of Voldemort." Harry moved his gaze from the floor to meet Draco's eyes. "I know how it feels to be around Voldemort." Draco flinched at the name.

"Please, Ivan, don't say that name. Don't name him."

Harry looked at him and shrugged. "If you fear his name, you'll always be afraid of him." Draco's look did not change. "I'll call him Tom."

"Tom?" Draco asked. "You gave him a nickname?" Draco's disbelief was easily heard.

"That's his real name, Malfoy." Draco shook his head in bewilderment. "A common name for nothing more than a man." Harry shrugged again.

"You're not afraid of the Dark Lord?"

Harry glanced at Draco and shook his head. "He's tried to kill me at least five times. I can't afford to be afraid of Tom, Malfoy."

"Call me, Mikhail. Professor Snape wants us to get used to our names."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You actually want to cooperate with this crazy plan?" Harry asked.

"I plan to fully cooperate, so long as it keeps me alive, _Ivan_!"

"Hey! I didn't pick it, _Mikhail_. At least mine sounds noble. Yours sounds like I'm clearing a throat full of mucous."

Draco gave his best glare. It didn't look like much next to some of the glares Harry had received from Voldemort, and worse, Snape.

"At least I don't look like Snape, _Ivan_!"

The door to their room slammed open to reveal a highly annoyed Mathias.

"Enough!" He barked at the two of them. "You think my ears are pining for the sniveling cowardice of adolescents? With this racket, I'll not be able to hear myself thinking- and I have become used to the sounds of my thoughts over the years!" Mathias eyed the pair of them.

"Sorry, Master Mathias." The boys said in unison.

"Ah, but is not so easy." Mathias gave a mischievous smile. "When you disturb me, I must do something in return. Let's see." He raised one hand to his chin and stroked it lightly with his claw-like nails. "Perhaps you would like to learn great art of Mother Russia!" Draco paled and shook his head the slightest bit.

"What would that be, Master Mathias?" Harry asked as he wondered what Draco knew.

"Why, the art of the dance, of course." _Dance_? "Ballet, to be precise." _Ballet_? Harry resisted dropping to his knees. He would beg, but not on his knees.

"Please, Master Mathias, anything but that." Mathias gave a pleased little smirk and stroked his chin as he looked between the two boys. Draco, _Mikhail_, was nodding in agreement. It looked like ballet would have to wait.

"Very well." Both seemed to relax. "You will help Usmeshka brew potions in the kitchen tomorrow." A surly yet petulant voice came from the hallway.

"Why am I the one being punished?" Snape demanded of the three in the room. "I come up here to see what the noise is about, and now I find myself being stuck with the consequences of their actions." Mathias turned to Snape, gave him a superior look, and dismissed him with a sniff and a lazy wave of his hand.

"You need punished for that greasy hair of yours, Usmeshka."

* * *

Harry swore under his breath as he realized that he had added just a little too much Monk's hood. That wouldn't do anything too bad, right? He got his answer as large streams of potion shot out of the cauldron.

"Potter!" Snape rushed from his own cauldron and banished Harry's ruined attempt. "Did I not tell you that only exact measurements would prevent an explosion?"

"Yes, you did, but-"

"No buts, Potter. You did not follow my instructions. You obviously think yourself very smart. After all, I'm just the Potions Master. What do I know about safety in brewing?"

Harry knew that he had really screwed up, but Snape did not have to be so sarcastic, did he?

"Why should the Boy-Who-Lived care about the safety of others in his proximity? He never has before!" Harry looked up and noticed he had the same feelings he had felt when he blew up Aunt Marge.

"I cannot believe that the man who killed Dumbledore is worried about someone else's well-being. He was defenseless!" Harry didn't see the hit coming, but it was hard enough to rattle his teeth and make him loose his balance. Old instincts kicked in as Harry put as much distance between him and his attacker. He scooted backwards across the floor, clawed his way up the wall to find his feet. He did not see Snape in front of him, but a long dismissed aggressor. Harry followed his instincts in that situation. He ran. He ran to the one man he felt could intimidate even the Dark Lord…the man who loved the dark.

He knew the consequences but did not care. Death would be better than returning to abuse. He took the stairs as fast as he dared, feeling his way as darkness surrounded him. He heard someone sniff the air.

"Boy." Harry knew that voice. It was the first time he had not felt nervous hearing Mathias speak. He was safe now.

"Why are you bleeding?" Good question.

"Um…I messed up. Snape and I argued. He hit me." Mathias snapped his fingers. Harry blinked as a thousand candles lit at once. He walked over to Harry and grabbed him firmly, yet gently, by the chin. Mathias' eyes seemed to cloud with rage as he looked over Harry's injury.

"He. Made. You. Bleed." Harry and Mathias appeared in the kitchen in the next instant. Mathias pushed Harry behind him as he turned to Severus. Snape seemed to cower when he saw Mathias' incensed expression.

"How dare you hurt your child." Mathias threw a rather large bottle of vodka at Snape's head. The man ducked just in time. The bottle hit the stone wall of the old kitchen and shattered. Harry noticed a rather frightening dent where the bottle had hit and shuddered, knowing that the dent could have easily been in Snape's head.

"I'm sorry, sir." Snape said, glancing behind him at the bottle fragments.

"I have taught you better than this…I should disown you." Snape's face became a bit paler than normal.

"I'm truly sorry, Father. I'll accept whatever punishment you deem sufficient." Harry actually believed the sincere remark. Mathias stalked up to Severus and stared at him. Mathias made a quick movement and Harry watched as blood appeared on both of Snape's cheeks. Another quick movement had Snape trapped by the throat.

"Let the scars be a reminder to you, Severus." Mathias growled in his face. Harry stepped forward.

"Grandfather?" The word did not reach above a whisper, but Harry knew Mathias could hear it. "Please?"

Mathias released Snape, stepped away, and knelt in front of Harry with a slight smile. He licked his thumb and gently touched Harry's split lip. He stood, ruffled Harry's hair, and turned to Snape. Harry touched his lip and found that Mathias had healed it. How?

Mathis stomped over to Snape, spit in his hand, smeared it over Snape's cheeks and stepped back. Harry watched as Snape's cuts healed. How did Mathias do that? Mathias mussed Snape's hair, grimaced at the grease, wiped his hand on his pant leg, and stomped out of the kitchen.

Snape seemed to be in his own world, staring off into space. "Well, I'm alive. I suppose that's the important part."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey all! This picks up right where the last chapter left off. Keres and I had a blast writing it. See you soon!

The rest of the day passed in strained silence for the two boys. Draco and Harry had escaped to their room after the Snape/Mathias incident, as Draco had come to think of it. Harry had not said a word since then, and Draco did not know what to say. He guessed that Harry was much too disturbed to play the "let's get to know each other" game. Draco looked over at Harry and studied him. Potter could handle nearly being killed by Vol- _Tom_, but broke down after a single hit from an adult. His roommate seemed far too upset for his own good, not that Draco was concerned, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Potter?" Draco said into the quiet room. Harry looked up from his perch in the window seat. "We should go to bed now. Who knows what Mathias has planned for us tomorrow?" Harry left the window seat and started pulling on his pajamas. Draco shook his head as Harry got into bed, all without a word. Something needed to get Harry out of this mood, but Draco did not know how to do so. He lay down in his own bed, spelled the lights off, and drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

Mathias paused in the middle of a paragraph. What was that noise? It sounded like the squeal of a mouse, caught in a trap and trying to escape. His ear twitched as it happened again, except that it sounded closer to a cry of anguish from a small forest creature. Mathias stood and tossed his book on the table in front of him as the noise repeated. "If this is mouse, caught in trap, he will be in tomorrow's borscht." Mathias growled in his hidey-hole. The noise came again, and in that moment, Mathias recognized the voice of the young child he had protected earlier that day. He Apparated to the boys' quarters and there, shifting and turning in bed, was little Ivan.

Mathias crept up to the boy's bed and gently tapped him on the shoulder with a claw. The poor sleeping child did not wake, only moaned. Mathias did the only thing he could think of to comfort him. He took Ivan in his arms and held him. The child's eyes popped open at once and looked up at Mathias questioningly. "Ivan, what is wrong?" Mathias asked once the boy got his bearings.

Harry sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I just had a bad dream. I get them a lot. I'm fine." Mathias smiled down at Ivan.

"Child, you have been strong enough for one day. Now, tell Dadushka what is matter." Mathias settled back against the headboard and rearranged Harry in his arms. Harry stiffened fro a few seconds before he felt himself relaxing. He must be more tired than he thought. He sighed and settled against the adult.

"I dreamt about my uncle and some of the things he did to me. I guess that's why Snape scared me. He seemed like my uncle."

Mathias hugged Harry. "Little one, is nothing to be shamed of. We all fear. You just need to not let it eat you. If fear begin to eat you, Baba Yaga will swallow you. Severus is not perfect, but he does have a heart, somewhere beneath that dower and greasy appearance. If he did not care, you wouldn't be here now." Harry nodded against the man's shoulder. "Believe or not, Severus is hurt badly by the death of the grand wizard. When I first met usmeshka, he told me that I reminded him of the grand wizard…in an unusual sort of way. According to usmeshka, I am everything the old coot wanted to be, but that is simply Severus opinion. I am much more than that!" Mathias laughed with a twinkle in his eye. Harry gave him a shaky smile. "Would you like to rest in my chambers tonight, child?" Harry smiled at the question.

"I would like that, Master Mathias." Harry felt safe in the presence of this…man? What was Mathias, anyway?

"Nonsense!" Harry jumped at the sharp word. "No more 'Master' – dadushka!" Okay, whatever that meant.

"Dadushka?" What in the world did Mathias mean?

"Yes, Ivan. 'Grandfather'." Harry's eyes widened. A grandfather? He'd never had one before. Well, he supposed that he had had one, but he couldn't remember him. Mathias wanted him as a grandson? He actually wanted to claim the relationship? Harry looked up with the question in his eyes. Mathias nodded.

"Dadushka." Harry settled more firmly into the man's embrace. He now had a grandfather. A rather intimidating and slightly frightening one, but still a grandfather. He looked over at Draco and frowned. "Dadushka?" Mathias made a sound above him. "Is something wrong with Draco?"

"Why, _Ivan_, would you think something is wrong with _Mikhial_?" Harry hid his smile behind his hand. He got the point. He would use the other name from here on out.

"We've been making a lot of noise, and he hasn't woken up." Mathis chuckled and mussed Harry's hair, obviously relishing the lack of grease.

"Dear child, I can do many thing." He gave Harry a conspiratorial look. "Now is not time for Mikhail to be awake. This is our time. He will get his later." Mathis wrapped his arms around Harry and stood from the bed, Harry clinging to him so he wouldn't fall. Harry blinked and found himself in Mathias' chambers. The walls were stone, just like his room, and lit by soft candlelight by the candles from candelabras and sconces on the walls. Deep red bed coverings and curtains hung from a four-poster in the corner, while a chaise lounge was next to the wardrobe which contained more fashionable clothing than Harry had ever seen. Harry could barely make out further furnishings beyond the circle of candlelight.

"Now, time to sleep." Mathias went over to the bed and lowered Harry into it. Harry realized that the blankets had somehow turned down from the time he had looked at the bed. Mathias pulled the blankets over Harry and pushed him onto the pillows. Mathias waved his hand and produced a silver wolf plush. He put it down next to Harry and smoothed the boy's hair. "Sleep, little one. You are safe." Harry nodded, a little put out by being called little (he had managed to grow a bit over the last year, but he anyone noticed? Noooo!), but he felt himself start to drift off immediately as the soft bed conspired to make him comfortable enough to relax. "Sleep, sunbeam." Harry drifted off to the light sound of Mathias humming.

* * *

Mathias waited until the boy was asleep. He stood and transported himself to Snape's room. Usmeshka always looked so young when he was asleep, less careworn, less greasy. Mathias crept to the bed and got nose to nose with his son. This was his favorite way to wake the boy and it never - "Agh!" – took very long. "Father?" Severus fought his way out of sleep and sat up. "What?"

"I took boy to chambers. He had nightmare." Mathias told him. He felt that the fewer words for Severus in this state, the better.

"Boy? Which boy? There's more than one!" Mathias had forgotten how cranky his usmeshka could be when he was woken.

"Ivan. I take good care of him." Mathias told him proudly.

"Don't you dare!" Snape stood from his bed. "You promised!" Mathias gave Snape a puzzled look. Oh, he so loved toying with the child.

"What do you mean, baby bat-bat?" He watched as Snape grimaced at the pet name. "Boy is sleeping. Nothing more." Snape rolled his eyes, sank onto his bed, and pulled his covers over his head.

"Good night, Otsa!" He snarled from beneath the blankets.

"Good night, baby bat-bat. Don't get the blankets too greasy." Snape growled from under the blankets. Mathias smiled to himself and appeared back in his chambers. He stood beside the bed, watching Ivan sleep, just to make sure that the nightmares would not return.

Author's Note: Baby bat-bat! We couldn't resist.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, but JKR can feel free to give us Snape. We would gladly take him off her hands 

A/N: Dear readers, thanks for putting up with this long wait. Emma and I have unfortunately been having mean professors who give us too much work. But here is the next installment. Hold onto your seats for some great Mathias-y goodness!

* * *

Harry tolled over and burrowed further into the blankets and pillows. He sighed and prepared to go back to sleep. He was so warm and comfortable. The bed smelled like honeysuckle and…must? Well, it was a strange combination, but comforting nonetheless. It was familiar, but Harry couldn't place it. Why did he know that smell?

"Sunbeam."

Harry opened his eyes and blinked up at a pair of grey eyes.

"Daylight burning. Much to do today."

Harry rubbed one eye as the events of his night caught up to him.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked as he pushed the blankets away from him. His hand hit the plushy from Mathias.

"Ah." Mathias snapped his fingers and the plushy disappeared. "Now on your bed, come. Dress." Mathias gave Harry a set of clothing and nudged the boy towards the bathroom. "Bathe. Dress." Mathias watched as Harry stumbled across the room.

Mathias sat down in his chair and mussed over the situation. Usmeshka had never been like that. Grumpy and irritable were the only emotions he could pry out of Severus in the morning. Adorably groggy would have never entered his personality. It simply made him proud to be grandfather to such a child. Somehow, it made Mathias want to irritate his baby bat bat more than ever that day. Besides, the boys were behind in their Russian lessons. Speaking of boys, was baby bat bat up?

"I will be back, Ivan." Mathias heard a mumble from the bathroom.

Mathias appeared in Snape's room to see the young man still asleep. He was most likely getting the blankets greasy…again.

"Detonoosh Moosh Moosh." He said in a sing-song voice. "Time to leave your cave."

Snape gave Mathias a one-eyed glare and tossed the blankets over his head and growled.

"Moosh Moosh. You must get up."

"Father. Go. Away."

Mathias knew then that his baby bat bat could never be adorably groggy. Mathias strolled up next to the bed and poked Snape with a claw. Snape ignored him. Mathias attacked his side (Snape's only ticklish spot) and smiled when Snape snorted.

"Stop!" he snapped. Mathias grinned and did it again.

"Father!" Snape pulled the blankets down far enough to glare before tossing them over his head again.

"You must wake up. Ivan is already awake."

Snape mumbled something that sounded something like "unbelievable" to Mathias' ears. Mathias poked him in the side again. Snape rolled away from the touch. Mathias reached out and took hold of the blankets.

"Don't you dare!" Snape snapped. Mathias gave a mischievous grin and yanked the blankets off the bed. Snape lunged towards the man only to catch himself as his father disappeared.

"Stupid man. No respect for others' right to sleep." He grumbled to himself as he pulled out some clothing. "Annoying creature."

A shout from down the hall made him smirk. Poor Draco. Mathias was not a kind alarm clock.

* * *

The boys found themselves in Mathias' old musty library, sitting side by side, nonetheless. Mathias was acting like a maniacal Hermione Granger. The lessons were going to be scary, indeed.

"Sunbeams, first you must think like Russian."

"How do we do that?" asked Draco.

"You simply read my mind." Stated Mathias facetiously.

Draco and Harry looked at each other. Mathias waved his hand. The Cyrillic alphabet appeared on the wall in front of the boys. The English pronunciation was written next to the Cyrillic.

"For first lesson, you will learn to saw letters." Mathias reached for a book. "Here is what you call 'slovar'…dictionary." Mathias quickly scribbled some words on a piece of paper. "Look up the meaning behind your last names. Extra vodka for one who figures out what my family name means." Mathias disappeared.

Harry and Draco looked at the paper. Mathias' family name was 'vurdalak'.

"I'm looking up his name first." Draco told Harry. Harry nodded.

"You do that." Harry turned to his own assignment. "I'm going to look up our last name…if I can spell it."

Harry and Draco descended into silence. Draco nudged Harry a second later and motioned to the door. Snape had just walked by and Mathias was close behind him with claws extended. He walked on exaggerated tip-toe and wore a maniacal smile on his face. He paused in the doorway, waved to the two boys, and then continued on.

"Mental." Draco said.

Harry couldn't help but agree. Dadushka _was_ mental, in a funny sort of way. A gasp interrupted Harry again.

"Potter! I figured out what 'vurdalak' means!" Harry gestured for Draco to continue.

"Vampire. It means 'Vampire'."

Several things clicked into place for Harry. The foremost was that a vampire was following Snape- his only contact to wizarding Britain. He leapt up from the table and dashed down the hallway after Snape.

"Mental Gryffindors and their ideas of bravery." Draco mumbled to himself as he got up to follow Harry. After all, Potter might need…help, or something. It seemed that Gryffindor was catching.

* * *

Harry dashed down the hallway towards Snape. He wasn't too concerned with the vampire. Math- Dadushka seemed to like him, but Harry was sure that Snape would keep him from being eaten…Right? He was so concerned with his thoughts that he didn't see Snape stop, and Mathias freeze mid-tiptoe behind him. He crashed into Mathias, whom promptly fell over onto Snape. Harry tried to hold himself up, but landed on top of Mathias.

Snape opened his eyes and looked at the sheepish smile coming from the creature. "Father. Get. Off."

Mathias mussed his hair, wiped his hand on Severus' sleeve, and turned to catch Harry as he rolled.

"Sunbeam! Did you need something?" Mathias asked as he hugged Harry. Harry glanced at the man, looked away, and tried to find some way out of his current predicament.

"Um…I…I wanted to let you know that Draco needs the extra vodka. He figured it out." Harry figured that looking at Snape would be the safe way to go.

Mathias face shifted into a wide grin. "I knew. I knew my sunbeams…so smart! Aren't they smart, Moosh Moosh?" Mathias squeezed Harry and smiled at him with obvious pride showing through on his face.

Snape sneered and tried to get up.

"Moosh, Moosh?" Harry asked, hardly able to stifle his laughter or his curiosity.

Mathias grinned at him. "Yes, Moosh Moosh is 'bat bat'. Severus is my baby bat bat."

"Enough!" Snape yelled. "Master Mathias, what happened to our agreement?"

"What agreement was that?" Mathias asked innocently as he stood up. Harry clung to the man until he was upright. He squirmed and Mathias set him on his feet.

Severus groaned and rolled his eyes. "Nevermind." He snapped out as he got to his feet. "The damage is done. My image is completely shattered."

Draco snorted right behind Harry.

"When did he get here?" Harry thought.

Draco, still laughing, croaked out- "Who would have ever guessed that Professor Snape, the most feared professor at Hogwarts-" Snape cut him off.

"Draco Malfoy. You will not speak a word of this. You-"

"Usmeshka? Is not Draco. What is this Draco- is Mikhail. Mikhail Dimitriovich Teomye. He is no longer Draco. Mikhail Dimitriovich Teomye only. Ivan is Ivan Dimitriovich Teomye. Not _Harry_." Mathias spit out Harry's name as though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Harry sighed. It looked like he was a Russian boy now…with a sarcastic brother, a stern father, and a psychotic, vampiric grandfather. He was in for a crazy time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own Harry Potter, but if JKR wants to offer to sell, well, let's just say that we would be interested.

A/N: Emma and I wanted to apologize for how long it has taken to get this chapter out. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Draco crept down the hallway towards Mathias' quarters. He was tired of the Gryffindor Golden Boy being treated differently than him. Why should Potter be allowed to go wherever he wanted, when Draco still found himself confined to only certain rooms and hallways? Why should Potter have such free reign?

Draco know that Mathias was talking with Severus, most likely talking about perfect Potter, while Potter himself was _taking a nap_, of all things. Since Draco found himself with some free time, he had decided to explore the house. Mathias' quarters were his current destination.

He went down the stairs, feeling his way down the torch lit passage. The white limestone walls seemed to have enjoined themselves into the ceiling in a series of rib vaults, resplendent of a Rayonnant Gothic cathedral. Wall sconces were placed strategically along the wall, letting a flickering light cast over the windowless walls of the chamber. Not much of the walls were visible, hidden behind numerous bookcases filled with ancient tomes.

A large four poster bed stood in a far corner, swathed in green velvet. In the other corner rested two beautifully adorned sofas covered with a hand woven fabric. The nearby fireplace gave off a flickering light on the mahogany coffee table. A beautiful but worn leather book with a dog-eared appearance sat open to a page. Overall, the room was rather "cozy" for a vampire.

Now, how to prove he had been here to Potter? The other boy wouldn't believe him at all. He needed to prove he had been here. His eyes fell on the book. That would be perfect. He snatched it from the table and dashed up the stairs. He figured he could bring it back after he showed Potter and no one would be the wiser. He made it back to his room and closed the door behind him. Potter was still asleep. "Potter!" Draco shook him. "Wake up."

"What?" Potter snapped as he sat up. "What is it?" Draco remembered then that Potter never slept well, but ignored the odd feeling he got and held out the book.

"I went to Mathias' room."

Potter stared at the book with an odd look. "He's going to kill you." Potter said in a quiet, yet gleeful voice.

He had heard Potter use the same tone towards Weasley when the two of them were playing around.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Mathias is going to kill you." Harry said with a smirk. "Can I watch?"

"Oh, come off it, Potter." Mathias isn't going to kill me. Severus won't let him." Harry gave Draco a "That's what you think" look.

"MIKHAIL!" Draco heard Mathias' voice echo about the house.

"Oh, he's going to kill you." Potter gave a maniacal laugh as he fell off the bed. "Mathias is so going to kill you." Harry bounced up from the floor and started for the door. Mathias beat him to it as he opened the door and strode into the room. He was silent, but Harry could feel the rage beneath the surface.

"What do you think you are doing?" He questioned Draco with a glare.

"I, uh, just borrowed your book. I thought Harry would like to see it." Draco answered. Mathias' glare grew darker.

"His name is _Ivan_. You are not allowed in my quarters."

"I didn't _hurt_ anything." Draco told him.

Mathias eyed him with an unfathomable look. "That is not the point. You invaded my territory." He stepped closer to Draco and towered over him. "Now, you must suffer the consequences. The last who invaded my territory was given to Vlad. He ended up on a spike in Vlad's garden. Explain why I should not do the same to you."

Draco stared at the vampire for almost a full ten seconds before he looked around for an escape. He decided to bring his only defense to the front. "SEVERUS!"

Snape dashed through the door and nearly ran into Mathias. "What happened?"

"You stay out of this, Severus. He invaded my territory. _That_ is an unforgivable offense." Snape stopped and turned to Draco.

"Did you?" Snape asked.

"Yes, but I only borrowed his book." Draco held out the object.

"Is that not theft?" Mathias growled beside Snape. "I think that calls for the rack." Draco looked at Mathias with the slightest bit of trepidation. What had he got himself into?

"Father, I think this will be an ideal time to show Mikhail what _could_ happen." Snape gave Mathias a look. The vampire smiled and nodded.

"Very well. Mikhail," Mathias snapped his fingers and the book disappeared. "Follow me."

"Where is he taking Draco?" Harry asked Severus as Mathias and Draco left the room.

"For a tour of the dungeons." Severus said in a musing tone. He turned to Harry and looked the boy over. Still a scarecrow. "Are you hungry?" Snape asked as he put a cautious arm around Harry's shoulders. "I think Mathis left some snacks in the kitchen for us." He led the boy out the door and wondered if the snacks were English, or Russian.

* * *

Harry was immersed in his Russian grammar book, determined to master the language Mathias so desperately wanted him to learn. He was currently looking at the vocabulary for things around the house. "Krovat" for bed….what an odd language. "Kukhnya" for kitchen….well, at least they were both "k" sounds. He supposed he could remember that word. "Pyechka" – stove? He was doomed. The door opened, startling him for his contemplation of doom. Draco walked into the room and sank onto his bed. Harry looked him over and noticed that Draco looked to be a mixture between timid, frightened, and horrified. Harry paused in his Russian words for a moment.

"Are you, um, okay?" Harry asked. He knew the two of them had a truce, but he still wasn't sure if he could talk to the Slytherin. Draco rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. Harry shut his book and shook his head. "You won't solve any problems trying to smother yourself, Mikhail." Harry told him.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Draco ground out, trying to ignore his "brother". Harry was unsure how to handle the other boy. The fact was that he had never really seen emotions displayed by the Slytherin. Not real ones, anyway.

"That bad, was it?" Harry asked as he stood up.

"How would you know?" Draco demanded from his current position.

"I'm the Boy Who Lived. I know a thing or two about the Dark side. Voldemort's been inside my head, you know." Harry looked Draco over. "You'll be okay." Harry shook his head and left the room. He needed to talk to his grandfather. Draco should not be so distraught after something as simple as a tour of the dungeons. Didn't Draco _read_ his history textbook? Harry caught the thought and smiled. Hermione would be so proud of him.

* * *

"Dadushka?" Harry asked as he crept down the stairs to Mathias's lair. Harry found the man deeply involved in a book of rather dubious origins. Harry had a feeling that Voldemort would have a hard time reading this book.

"Yes, Sunbeam?" Mathias answered sweetly as he turned to face Harry. Harry ignored the odd book and turned to his grandfather.

"Draco isn't doing too well. I mean, I've never seen him this upset…this emotional…this human." Harry was greatly disturbed by seeing Draco so changed.

"What do you mean, Ivan?" Mathis asked with a puzzled look.

"Draco is, um, trying to smother himself with his pillow." Harry admitted to the vampire.

Mathias stopped, blinked, and looked down at Harry. "What? What are you talking about?" Mathias demanded of his grandson. Smothering himself?

"He's really upset." Harry elaborated.

"Sunbeam, you fret too much. Is no way to smother self. Body reacts. Is proven scientific fact!" He smiled at the boy, hoping to reassure the child, but it didn't seem to work.

"I guess it is more like he looks like he's trying to smother himself." Harry explained, trying to convey exactly what he thought was wrong.

"Ah…you think I was too hard on him?" Mathias asked as he settled his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"No." Harry shook his head. "He needed it." He gave Mathias a slight smile. "Really needed it. He's never had to answer for anything before. He's not used to it. Not like this." Mathis gathered Harry into his arms.

"Do not worry, Ivan." He said in a soothing voice. "Dadushka will take care of it." He said as he smoothed Harry's hair. "Do not worry about it."

* * *

Mathis crept down the hallway towards the boys' room. He had sent Ivan to Severus with a written note, explaining that Ivan needed a bit of distraction, and could he please see to it that the boy got something to eat? He was sure that Ivan would listen to his baby bat bat and would start putting on some weight once he settled here.

He entered the room and found Mikhail just as Ivan had told him. Trying to smother himself in his pillow. He shook his head at the silly mortal boy and stepped over to him. He lowered one hand on the small of the boy's back and felt the lad tense. "Is nothing to be scared of, Mikhail." He told the child.

Draco moved slowly, almost afraid to startle the vampire. He sat up and regarded Mathias for a moment. "I'm sorry." He whispered, knowing that the vampire could probably hear his thoughts, much less a whisper.

Mathias sat down next to Draco and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, tugging Mikhail until the boy was situated along his side. "You and Ivan are like same person, from different lives." Mathias told him in a calming tone. "Neither loved or wanted. Just used, with unrealistic…what is word…expectations? Yes, unrealistic expectations. You, pureblood prince. He, hero. Neither fair and neither right." He explained.

"Here," He gestured to the room, but Draco knew he meant Russia in general, "is no expectations that are not realistic. Follow rules for your own good, yes, we have those. Expect you to be 'pureblood prince'. No. We do not want that." He reached up and smoothed the boy's hair back, much like he did to Ivan. "Just you be Mikhail. Normal little boy…not boy. Teenager. Bah! English!" Draco couldn't help himself. He snorted. "See, even I, Mathias, not perfect."

"Now, no more smothering of self." He told Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?" Draco nodded in response to Mathias's question. "Good. Is almost time for bed." Mathias patted Draco on the head once again and stood. He cocked his head to the side and regarded Draco. He made a quick motion with his hand and a stuffed snake with large google eyes appeared. Mathias handed it to Draco with a smile. "A snake for a snake." Draco reached out and took it. "Now both you and Ivan have stuffed friend." He smiled. "Just remember. You are sunbeam. I truly never hurt sunbeam." Mathias disappeared with those words. Draco looked the stuffed snake over with a perplexed smile and shrugged. He slid it under his pillow. He would never admit it to Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its respective characters belong to JKR, Mathias, however, belongs to himself.

A/N: Sorry for a wait! Hope that you all enjoy!

* * *

Severus relaxed back into his seat and reflected that allowing his vampiric father to make travel arrangements was the best thing he could have done. He _belonged_ in first class. He closed his eyes as the flight attendant started explaining the safety procedures should the worst happen and they were all doomed to a fiery death. He allowed himself to smirk at the iron. All the training would be ruined and then Mathias would be very upset. That…would not be good.

He smirked as he listened to Ivan and Mikhail bicker about who was going to sit in the window seat. He rolled his eyes and hissed at them to sit down and conduct themselves as proper gentlemen. Both boys dropped into seats and faced front. Severus buckled his seat belt as directed and pulled out his Russian newspaper and considered his sons. Both had finally learned the art of dressing their station. Draco was the easier to dress, as he had been used to fine clothing all of his life. He had chosen his current outfit of a forest green silk shirt, hound's-tooth trousers, and dress boots. Draco had allowed his hair to grow the same length as his adopted father's. Mathias had supplied the black velvet ribbon for his hair, and the boy tied it back just as Snape and Mathias did everyday. Harry, however, was still unused to dressing in finery and had fought new clothing every six months. He fought nice clothing. Mathias had ordered the boy and there hadn't been an argument since, but Snape could _tell_ that Harry was still highly uncomfortable in his own grey silk shirt, black hound's-tooth pants, black dress shoes, and the black velvet ribbon that was holding his now tame hair at the nape of his neck. Even as he watched, the boy reached up to tug at his collar. Mikhail, like clockwork, reached out and stopped him. Severus smirked. His boys knew each other very well indeed.

The boys had definitely grown up a bit. They had both gained a few inches of height and had started looking like men instead of hopeless whelps. Not that he would tell them that. Mathias spoiled them far too often for their own good. He watched as the boys turned as one to follow the progress of a girl around their age. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and reached forward with his newspaper. Hi tapped each boy on the head to remind them of their manners. Both turned and glared at him as one. He returned to his newspaper and proceeded to ignore the hormonal teenager in front of him.

"Did you see her?" Draco asked Harry in Russian.

"I believe we were both hit." Harry replied in the same language. "Yeah, I saw her. She's not really my type." Harry shrugged and turned to look out the window.

"You like the bookish type, don't you?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"No." Harry replied. "I kind of like girls who don't know who I am." He hid his face behind his own newspaper.

"_She_," Draco pointed, "did not know who you are, Ivan." Draco told Harry with a smirk. "In fact, " he paused for another smirk, "I think she would _love_ to know you."

Harry wondered if murder was still a crime in they were in the air.

"Would you two find something _silent_ to do?" Harry heard Snape hiss from behind him.

"Da, Otsa." Draco said as he faced front again. Draco and Harry shared a look of mischief as they dug into their bags. Both brought out headphones and pushed play on their respective players. Snape could only roll his eyes as both boys started to bob their heads in time with their music. Russian techno music. Mathias had introduced them to that music, if one could call it that, and the boys had fallen in love with it. Now, the two of them used it, as it would appear, just to annoy him. He was certain of that.

* * *

Severus watched as the two boys wandered through Diagon Alley. It wasn't until he saw the boys in England that he truly became aware of how much they had changed. Standing in front of him were not the young, immature boys he had known at Hogwart's, but the embodiment of young men. They carried themselves with the grace and air of men who had spent their lives at court. Of course, in a strange sort of way, they had spent their last 3 years in such a place. After all, Mathias was considered royalty of his kind, his age dictated it. Both young men seemed confident and completely sure of themselves. In fact, if Severus had just met them, he would assume that they really were young Russian men on holiday. Their Russian was so fluent now that Severus wondered if they remembered how to speak English.

They spoke quietly in Russian as they passed the witches and wizards on the street, nodding their heads to the ladies as they passed. Yes, being around Mathias had done wonders for their manners. Severus had to stop his bountiful silent praise when he noticed the boys huddled in front of the broom shop.

"Brooooooms." They boys groaned in unison, in Russian none the less.

"No." Severus said forcefully in English. The boys needed to re-acclimate themselves as soon as possible.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, then looked back at Severus. They even batted their eyes at him.

"Please!" The boys whined.

"No! I will not stand for this-" Suddenly, Severus felt the familiar tap of a claw on his shoulder.

"Not stand for what, Usmeshka?" Mathias asked.

Severus could hardly believe it. "Father, I thought that we had agreed that you would stay behind…"

"Dyedushka!" The boys yelled and wrapped their arms around the vampire.

"Ahhh, my little sunbeams. You miss Dyedushka?" Mathias placed his hands over his heart. "I am touched."

Draco looked into his Dyedushka's eyes. "Dyedushka, father won't let us have brooms!" He whined.

"Why, not?" Mathias demanded. "Sunbeams good boys, should have broom, though Russian broom would be better." Mathias said thoughtfully.

Harry suddenly turned towards Mathias with a very serious expression on his face. "There are Russian brooms, and you never told me!" Harry demanded.

Mathias looked at Harry with a hurt expression on his face. "But, sunbeam, you never asked."

Severus coughed. "Need I remind all of you that we need to be reaching out destination?"

Mathias rolled his eyes. "Destination, Smestination. What is this destination? You," Mathias pointed to Severus, "are fuddy-duddy." Mathias turned to the boys. "Pick out broom." Mathias turned back towards Severus. "We will make the time."

Suddenly, the four of them found themselves surrounded, being held at wand point. The lead auror stepped forward and placed his wand on Severus' chest.

"Severus Snape, you are under arrest for the death of Albus Dumbledore and the kidnapping of Harry Potter." The auror motioned to the rest of his group. "Grab them, I have a feeling that the Order would like to ask them many things."

Harry looked around him and took a deep breath. He felt his old personality of The Boy Who Lived click into place. It took him a moment, but he switched back to English. "He didn't kidnap me." Harry said to the aurors.

All of the aurors turned to look at Harry.

"It was all planned. I couldn't tell anyone. It just wasn't safe. I'm sure you understand."

The head auror looked around and stared at Harry, and finally noticed the scar. "That might be true, but we still need to take him in."

Mathias looked at the aurors with an expression of disgust on his face. "Do what you will, but I suggest that you take your wand off of my son before I shove-"

"Father! Language!" Severus motioned to Mathias and pointed at the boys. "The boys! Not in front of the boys!"

The boys found this very amusing and began to jump up and down in front of Mathias. "Where! Where were you going to stick it? Huh? Huh!"

The lead auror coughed. "Come now boys, we don't have all day." The auror seemed to be including Severus and Mathias in that statement, which caused Mathias to take a deep offense.

"Boy! You dare call me boy! I have toe nails older than you! You! You! _Englishman_!"

Harry and Draco fell to the ground in hysterics.

The auror felt the threat from Mathias' and prepared for attack. "Stay back, _Vampire_, or you'll get what's coming to ya!" The lead auror snapped.

Mathias straightened his spine and put on his loftiest attitude. "You can do nothing to me. Your laws cannot be held over me. Wizarding law has no jurisdiction over vampires. So, I suggest you give me my due respect before I turn you into pile of mush. Which, incidentally, I can rightly do under Vampire law. We will follow you to your "little" Order, but take note. I will kill you if I have to." Mathis looked over to the boys who were now sitting upright. "Come, little sunbeams, they give me indigestion."

Harry and Draco rolled their eyes…he was calling them sunbeams in public, this would not be good.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We don't own HP, though we wish we did. But Mathias will tell you, that if you talk to him nicely, he might be able to arrange something.

A/N: Just a reminder: this is a COOPERATIVE effort between Keres Weiland & Emma Lipardi. Please remember that. Thank you.

Pazhaloosta please in Russian.

* * *

Harry followed the Aurors up the stairs to No. 12 Grimmauld Place. This was the last place he wanted to see when he returned to England. It was still painful to think of his godfather belting out Christmas carols at the top of his lungs while avoiding his mother's portrait. He waited until two of the Aurors opened the doors and gestured for his father to enter. Snape had the decency to brush off his shoulder as though dust has gathered there before he entered the building. Harry jumped as he felt a hand settle on each of his shoulders. He looked to his right and saw his grandfather smiling at him. His brother was on his left. His family was there.

There were many changes to the Headquarters. Gloom no longer lurked about the corners here. There were brighter colors everywhere ( mostly red and gold) and he was happy to note that the chilled feeling that had always permeated the air had vanished. He could hear voices raised in one part of the house and a quiet meeting to his left in the library. One of the Aurors moved away from the group and disappeared into the library.

Harry heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up in time to see Arthur Weasley do a rather good impression of a catfish. Harry watched as the man's eyes traveled from Snape, to Mathias, to Mikhail, and finally, resting on him.

"Harry?" Arthur asked with a voice filled with emotion.

"Sunbeams, behind me." Mathias said, sweeping in front of the boys.

"Ummm…hi, Mr. Weasley." Harry said from behind his overprotective grandfather. "Nice to see you again."

"No it's not." Draco muttered in Russian.

"Shut up." Harry answered in the same language.

"Harry, how-? Mr. Weasley was cut off by the library doors slamming open. Harry watched from behind his grandfather as his former Head of House came rushing out, flanked by people. Some Harry knew, but most he did not.

Harry fought back a laugh as the entire group stopped to stare up at his grandfather. "I think you've impressed them, Dyedushka." Harry told his grandfather in Russian.

"Of course, Ivan. How could I not? Mathias answered him. "They are just…puny _English_ mortals."

"Grandfather, that's not very polite." Harry told him.

"They are rude to me. Making me wait like a common servant. Most impolite."

Harry could only shake his head at his grandfather. There were times when the man…err, vampire, did not make sense to him.

McGonagall stared at Mathias for a few seconds before registering the identities of the people before her. "Severus Snape-"

"You have a lot of nerve coming back to this country!" Molly Weasley screeched, effectively stopping anything McGonagall wanted to say. "How could you, after all, Albus had done for you, you ungrateful in-"

"Stop saying such things about my boy." Mathias' voice broke in and frightened Molly into silence.

Harry looked at his father and noticed the bowed head and clasped hands. Was the man actually willing to listen to such abuse?

"You know nothing. You have no idea how much you have to thank for the actions of my son." Mathias said in a vaguely familiar tone. Harry recognized it. He knew it meant trouble. "Leave it to an uncouth _English_ woman to be so asinine and infantile."

Harry understood his grandfather's feelings, he really did, but this was _Mrs. Weasley_, his surrogate mum.

"I suggest you begin treating me and mine with the respect deserving out station." Mathias finished.

Harry heard someone gasp and his brother's snort.

"Oh, really?" She questioned. "Perhaps I should have the Aurors take _your_ son off to jail, then, considering that's where he should be!"

Mathias seemed to have heard enough and started to lunge towards the woman when the voice of one of his sunbeams stopped him.

"Pazhaloosta, Dyedushka." Ivan's voice said from behind him. "This is Mrs. Weasley." He continued in Russian. "She cared for me like no one else."

Mathias turned and looked at Ivan. "She deserves it, Ivan." Mathias answered him.

"For me?" Harry knew that Mathias had a hard time denying him anything.

"Hmmm…I will promise not to hurt her, but I must scare her to make her understand gravity of situation." Mathias reached up and cupped Ivan's cheek and rubbed his thumb over it. "Da?"

"Da." Harry agreed. He didn't have to like it, but he agreed that it was the only way to make an incensed Molly Weasley understand such an odd situation.

Mathias turned and glared at Mrs. Weasley. He raised his left hand and the entire Order of the Phoenix, Aurors included, minus Arthur and Molly Weasley, were thrown back into the library. The door slammed shut and the lock slid home with a loud smack. Harry noticed that the door jamb had splintered.

Mathias gave a self-satisfied smile and turned to Mrs. Weasley. "I believe that you understand I have been very nice…_very nice indeed_. I have no qualms about killing, and the only person you have to thank for your life is my little sunbeam."

Harry dropped his face into his hands and wondered if he could disappear through the floor. If Gred and Forge heard that nickname…

"I suggest that you keep your overbearing, droll, and perfectly imbecilic mouth shut if you expect to survive the next hour. I would have to do something to upset my sunbeams if you choose not to take my suggestions."

Disappearing through the floor was not an option. Maybe his brother would kill him? Harry raised his face from his hands.

Molly Weasley backed away, averting her eyes from the tall scary man. She now stared at the young man with the dark hair and the scar…scar? "Harry!" Molly squealed and pulled him into her arms. She squeezed him tightly.

Harry started to struggle. He wasn't the whelp he used to be and he just couldn't allow it to continue. "It's…nice to see you, too." Harry muttered in Russian. He gasped for air. "Can't…breathe!" Mrs. Weasley seemed oblivious to the idea that Harry could not expand his lungs. "Help, Dyedushka!"

Mathias smiled at his sunbeam and tapped Mrs. Weasley on the shoulder with a claw. "It not good to smother sunbeam. He gets cranky when he is smushed. Sunbeam is like baby bear. Must be cuddled and loved."

Harry gasped for air as Molly released him. "Thank you." He said in heavily accented English. "It's good to see you." He told Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, listen to you, quite the little gentleman." Harry wondered why Mrs. Weasley was able to shift from spitting mad to fond mother figure in a second's time.

Harry felt and heard the door to the library shatter. Mathias pulled him and Draco close to him and faced the Order of the Phoenix.

McGonagall came forward and Harry saw her lips tighten. "Mr. Potter…"


	10. Chapter 10

_McGonagall came forward and Harry saw her lips tighten. "Mr. Potter."_

--

"Mr. Potter. Where have you been?" She said as she stepped up to Harry. She folded her arms and her already thin lips disappeared. Harry glanced at his grandfather and the overprotective vampire motioned for Harry to answer. Another quick glance at Snape gave him a quick nod.

"Rossia." He said. McGonagall raised an eyebrow while a snort and a whispered "Speak English" came from Mikhail.

"Sorry." He told her, more aware of his accent now than ever before. "Russia." He said with a shrug.

McGonagall whirled around and performed her best glare. "Russia?" She spluttered at Snape. "You took him to Russia?" Snape gave an amused look.

"What is wrong with Mother Russia? Is much better than this dreadful… _England." _The vampire said to McGonagall while looking around as though afraid something would crawl on him. Harry noticed his brother lean into his grandfather and bury his face while his shoulders shook. Harry realized that his brother was laughing. Snape only lowered his head.

"Do you have any idea how long we searched for this boy?" McGonagall demanded of Mathias.

"Three years." Mathias told her while investigating his claws. "Give or take a month." He said with a dismissive shrug. "Is just little bit of time. No big deal." Harry noticed his brother burrow deeper into his grandfather's back while Snape gave a little chuckle. Harry even smiled and let out a little laugh.

His little laugh caused McGonagall to round on him with another glare.

"Harry James Potter." Harry started at the sound of his first name. It did not seem to fit him any more. "How can you laugh? You were missing for three years. We didn't know if you were alive or dead, much less where you were! And with him!"

Harry felt old habits come up and he dropped his head. He had somehow disappointed her.

"Ivan!" Snape snapped from his position where he was still surrounded by aurors. "Remember who you are now." He said in Russian. "You are not the Gryffindor pet anymore!"

Harry raised his head and nodded to his father. He and Snape's relationship had grown closer once the man had actually listened to Harry about his fame and feelings. Self-esteem exercises for both boys had followed on the heels of Russian lessons most days until they both stood up for themselves.

"Professor McGonagall." Harry noticed his grandfather raise an eyebrow and a claw. Harry shook his head. "While I appreciate the idea that you worried over me, it was not needed. I was well-protected and have been well-trained." He said, almost struggling to get the English words right. It was odd. He'd been speaking Russian for two and a half years. English just felt strange now. "You are not my guardian and therefore should not have been concerned."

"That is beside the point." She told him. "I was your Head of House for six years. Also, you are the Boy Who Lived. The entire Wizarding World is wondering where you have been."

"It is none of their business." Harry snarled at her. "Nothing I do is their business." Harry said as he turned to his grandfather. He was done defending himself to the wizarding world.

Mathias reached out and pulled Harry to him. Harry wrapped his arms around the vampire. He took a deep breath and found the familiar scent of his grandfather- honeysuckle and must. Dyedushka rubbed his hand over Harry's back a few times before nudging Harry behind him. He took one large step forward and raised a claw. "Eenie, Meeny, Miney, Mo. Catch auror by his toe. If he holler, eat him whole-" He counted off each with a point of a claw.

"Otsa." Snape said with a fairly amused tone and smirk. "No." He looked behind Mathias and rolled his eyes. "What have I said about betting?"

Harry and Draco raised their faces with innocent looks. "Not to do it." Draco answered.

"In front of you." Harry said softly, meaning for Snape to hear him. Snape only rolled his eyes and shook his head. Children.

Mathias left the aurors and turned back to the Headmistress. He bent down and reached for Mc Gonagall's wrist. He slowly brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it. He sniffed as he kissed, then raised his face up to smile at the lady. "Madam, I must say, your perfume accents your blood perfectly." Mcgonagall's eyes widened in a sense of being flattered with a touch of fear. "It is like…the fragrance of the flowers used to stimulate the senses before a bountiful buffet."

Harry and Draco dropped all decorum and collapsed in laughter. Snape chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"I am tired of this mess." Mathias announced to the group at large. "He was following orders of Dumblydore wizard. White hair, long beard. Him." He said with a shrug. "You may release my son." He said to the Order while pointing at Snape.

Harry and Draco pulled themselves from the floor. "It's true, you know." Harry commented. "Even the whole 'kidnapping' me 'thing.' Harry said as he started going towards the kitchen. Well, it was planned, Harry thought to himself. He had not known originally, but Snape had explained everything after the first year. "Knew about it!" Harry said with a bored tone. "And you said I couldn't keep a secret." He told Snape.

"There was evidence to the contrary." Snape said while looking towards the heavens with a wandering stare.

"I smell food." Harry said while perking up.

"You're hungry?" Molly Weasley asked with a wide smile.

"When is he not?" Snape groaned.

"To the kitchen. I've got some soup ready, and sandwiches won't take long." She said as she went down the hallway to the kitchen.

"We're watching you." The head auror told Snape when McGonagall nodded for them to release him.

"I do not doubt it." Snape told the man with a nod. He motioned to Draco and followed his father towards the kitchen.

Mathias stopped inside the door. "Mikhail, you make good Russian tea." Mathias snapped his fingers and a samovar appeared on the table. Harry snickered. Draco was always stuck with that job. Harry was just hopeless at making tea.

--

Later that evening, after everyone had gone to bed, Mathias crept through the halls of the Grimmald Place residence. It was to be his home…at least for a time. As quiet as a mouse, he scampered through cobweb strewn rooms and a rather well stocked library- although he noticed that there were only a mere fifty books on vampires. Not nearly enough.

As he started to creep downstairs to fetch a midnight mouse, he was stopped by a ghastly portrait. The skeletal old hag seemed to think she was something special, and kept muttering something about "mudbloods" in her house.

"Dear lady, what ARE you talking about. I assure you, my blood is quite pure."

The portrait spewed forth filth and utterances about…merlin help her…_servant vampires_.

"Me…SERVANT?" Mathias asked incredulously. "I think not. I am king…you are not even puny English mortal!" His eyes glowed with the fires of a thousand hells.

Nearby, Harry stepped out of his room, having been awoken by the exchange. "Dyedushk-" he stopped. His grandfather was dealing with the Black matriarch. He settled himself down in the hall. There was no way he was going to miss this.

"So you think that you are special portrait? You and your foolish mortal magic." Mathias took a deep breath as if preparing to roar.

The Black matriarch muttered something about the strength of the magic in the house and that she would never be removed. Everyone having tried had failed.

Mathias then let the air rush from his lungs in a force that made Harry's hair blow about his head. Harry turned to look towards the portrait. At one moment, the portrait was fine…in the next, the portrait burst into flames. And then, suddenly…disappeared.

Harry jumped up and lept into his dyedushka's arms. "You did it, Dyedushka!"

Mathias smiled smugly. "She was too big for own britches."

Harry laughed. "I love you, Dyedushka."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, but we are willing to trade for it.

A/N: First of all, this is not a slash story. Many people have been asking, and the answer is no. Also, this chapter was written on high quantities of caffeine and sugar, absorb at your own risk.

* * *

Harry hoped that the disappearance could stay a nice surprise for anyone who came down the stairs. Sadly, he found that his grandfather's surprise was immediate for those who lived in #12 Grimmauld Place. Doors opened all over the second floor and the various members of the Order of the Phoenix spilled into the hallway and started down the stairs.

"Otsa," Snape said as he pushed his way through the crowd. "What happened?" Harry grinned at his father. Harry grinned at his father. Did the man know his hair was sticking up?

"She called me 'servant'." Mathias said with a minor shrug.

"That does not…" Snape started.

"She deserved it!" Harry interrupted. Snape glared at him. Okay, his father might have messy hair, but he was still intimidating, even in the middle of the night. Harry edged behind his grandfather for protection.

"Ivan," Snape ground out. "You will return to your room."

"Nyet." Harry said, ready to stand his ground.

"Sunbeam." Harry shifted his gaze to his grandfather. "It is time for sleep."

Harry rolled his eyes, but he obeyed his grandfather. Harry went back up the stairs and found his friends on one side of the corridor and his brother on the other.

"Dyedushka did something?" Mikhail asked with his old sneer.

"Destroyed Mrs. Black." Harry said with a shrug.

"He didn't!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, he did." Harry said with a smile.

"Good." Hermione said. "If I had to listen to her insult me one more time…" Hermione trailed off to give into her happiness of Mrs. Black's destruction.

"_She did speak the truth_." Mikhail said in Russian.

Harry glared at his brother. "_Quiet, Mikhail. Keep your pureblooded thinking out of her hearing, Russian or any other language."_ Harry told him.

"_Mrs. Black, insane though she was, did speak nothing but the truth_." Draco gave Harry a smirk. "_Admit it._" He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"_Okay, you're right. Just don't tell Hermione that._"

"_Never said I would, dear brother. Your friends are trying to talk to you."_ Draco turned away and melted into the shadows, just as Mathias had taught them a year ago.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just what we could do without Mrs. Black ready to scream when we walked downstairs." Harry gave her a mischievous smirk. "I see many pranks in my future." He told her in a thoughtful voice.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Harry." Hermione said. "You've become much, ah, _younger_, while you were away." Hermione told him with a smile. "I like the change."

"Thank you…I think."

"Sunbeam!" Harry heard his grandfather say. "I thought I told you is time for bed."

Harry turned and saw his grandfather standing there, with his hands on his hips.

"Going, Dyedushka. I'm going." Harry turned back to his room.

Mathias looked towards Hermione and eyed her. "Is your bedtime too, Pushka." Mathias said as he patted Hermione on the head. Hermione heard Harry snort down the hall. "'_Good night' Ivan_." Mathias said firmly.

"Good night, Dyedushka! 'Night, Pushka!" Harry called to them from his room.

"Bed, little Pushka. Is busy day tomorrow."

Hermione wondered what 'Pushka' meant as she went back to bed.

* * *

Voldemort stared down at the newspaper Wormtail had brought him and promptly set fire to it. Harry Potter? Back in England? The newspaper was becoming more like a tabloid rag everyday. They hadn't even managed a good picture. It was just a vague outline of a tall person with black hair. The scar was not visible.

The Daily Prophet must be completely desperate to fabricate such tales. "Wormtail," the sniveling man came forward from his corner and bowed. "Go sniff around Diagon Alley." He ordered. "See if there is any truth to this story of Harry Potter coming back to England."

Wormtail bowed again and scurried from the room. He would find out the truth…or he wouldn't come back.

* * *

Harry stood next to Snape and stirred the pot in front of him. He jumped as a sharp "chort!" burst out of his father's mouth.

"What?" Harry asked. He turned and saw his father shaking his hand.

"Grease." Snape said in explanation. Reasonable, as his father was cooking the meat for lunch. It had only taken a single suggestion from Mikhail and then Dyedushka decided they all needed to have a "proper Russian meal". Snape and Harry, the only two cooks in the house capable of Russian cooking, were requested to make beef stroganoff.

Harry went back to stirring his pot, only to jump again a few seconds later when Hermione stormed into the kitchen. "What does 'Pushka' mean?" She demanded.

Harry and Snape looked at each other. "It's every man for himself." Snape said. Harry thought this horribly unfair. Snape had never needed to deal with Hermione in a temper.

"Is little Russian cute nothing." Mathias said from his corner where he was keeping Mrs. Weasley away from the stove. He pointed at Severus. "Severus, he…baby bat-bat." Harry snickered when his father dropped his spoon and raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Otsa, you promised." Snape sighed and went back to his cooking.

"Mikhail and Ivan are the beautiful sunbeams." Mathias continued. Harry raised his hand and joined his father in pinching his nose. Mikhail only slid down in his chair in a hope to hide. Their grandfather could be embarrassing at times. Highly embarrassing.

"You, darling little girl, are 'Fluffy'." Mathias said with a grin.

Harry and Snape exchanged glances again. Suddenly, every man for himself took on a whole new meaning. Snape threw a stasis charm at the stove and dashed out the door. Harry and Draco nearly became stuck in the door but negotiated to remove both of them from the kitchen's vicinity. They were halfway up the stairs when Hermione's reaction reached their ears.

"FLUFFY!"

Harry wondered if his grandfather would survive the wrath of a furious know-it-all.

* * *

Later that evening, after Mathias finally managed to coax Hermione out of the library, Mathias announced that he was taking the entire Order out for what he termed a "cultural experience". Ivan and Mikhail badgered Mathias until he whispered that they were going to dinner…and it was not going to be "underdeveloped potato slop that is called 'English cuisine'." Harry didn't have the heart to tell his grandfather that his own little sunbeam was quite fond of Shepard's pie.

Mathias snapped his fingers and the entire Order appeared in a side street. Harry recognized the music and smiled. He had a feeling this was going to be a fun "cultural experience". Not like ballet lessons. He trailed behind his grandfather and soon found himself relaxing on a large, fluffy pillow that masqueraded as a chair.

The restaurant was bedecked in tapestries of gold, deep reds, and swatches of purple. The entire setting was one of Persian opulence. One almost expected to see Aladdin rise from his lamp at any moment. The low sitting tables were made of a type of dark wood. Pillows surrounded each table, each a different color that matched the décor; gold tassels falling in waves to the floor. The seating area was arranged around a large empty opening, that as of yet, Harry had no idea its purpose.

"What, exactly, is this?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked around.

"This," Mathias said, "is Middle Eastern culture." He said as a waited appeared. "Ah." He motioned the waiter closer and started speaking in a foreign language. Harry had no clue what the language was, but noticed his father had no trouble following it.

"Otsa?" Harry asked. "What's Dyedushka saying?"

"He is simply ordering for us." Severus whispered. "I'm looking forward to the coffee."

The Order chatted among itself while waiting for their food. Mathias suddenly turned to Moody, looking straight as Mad Eye's mad eye, and proceeded to frighten the Auror.

"Tell me, Alastor, do you ever…" Mathias paused for effect, "feel like committing murder?" Mad Eye sprayed hummus and naan across the table. Harry glanced at his father. Was hummus the new fashion?

"What makes you ask that?" Mad Eye spluttered. "Thinking of committing it?"

Mathias turned to the more populated area of the restaurant. "Perhaps." Moody's answer was drowned out by a sudden increase in music. Belly dancers, both men and women, took up places on the floor. Several dancers left the dance and started pulling patrons on the floor. Hermione squeaked as a woman pulled her onto the floor. Hermione, not wanting to be alone, grabbed Ginny in a death grip.

A man approached Harry and Draco and Mathias motioned for the boys to go. Harry didn't argue; he could get close to Ginny this way. Another man stepped up to Snape and took his hand. "No, thank you." Snape said and shook his head.

"Moosh-moosh, you dance. You're still young."

Snape glared at his father. "No." He told his father ignoring the insistent tug on his hand.

"Mad Eye, do us a favor." Snape said as he caught the Auror's attention away from the dancers. "Kill me." Snape was disappointed to lose the Auror's attention to the dancers. "I'm too old for this." Snape muttered to himself.

"Nonsense. You haven't even passed first century. You are barely pimple on donkey's behind."

Snape let go of the table to pinch the bridge of his nose. The dancer took advantage of the fact that Snape was no longer anchored to the table and dragged Snape off his cushion and onto the floor. Severus Snape was going to learn how to belly dance.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: JKR owns the Harry Potter characters, Mathias, well, he exists all on his own.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Here is the next installment.

* * *

Wormtail scuttled along the cobblestones next to the foundations in Diagon Alley. He sniffled at the air and curled up in a corner to watch the crowds passing by to see if he could find anyone who was talking about current events. He cocked an ear, heard something about the price of dragon liver, sneezed, and moved on.

He was halfway to Gringott's when he heard "-Potter. That crazy grandfather of his." One voice said. Wormtail crept closer and saw two aurors talking between them.

"I didn't even know he had a grandfather." The second auror said.

"He doesn't." The first (Wormtail tried to remember his name. Johnson?) said in return. "That mental old man _adopted_ Severus Snape, and Snape adopted Potter and the Malfoy kid." Johnson explained.

"Isn't there some kind of paperwork involved with that?" The second auror (Wormtail decided to call him 'Rookie') asked suspiciously.

"Not if you use blood magic." Johnson told Rookie. "From the look of darling old granddad, I wouldn't be surprised if that was true. He just seemed a little too 'Dark Arts' for me." Johnson gave a theatrical shudder.

"Why would Potter allow Snape to adopt him?" Rookie asked. "I thought the two _hated_ each other."

"Yes, that's true, but Snape wasn't a Potions Master for nothing. What was it he used to say? Potions can 'ensnare' the mind? I'm sure Potter's mind had been 'ensnared' quite a bit." Wormtail had heard enough. He scampered away from Diagon Alley to report to his Master.

* * *

The fire crackled in the grate, keeping out the phantom chill of the late autumn evening. Hermione and Ginny had chosen one of the corners for the night. Hermione was lecturing Ginny on the finer points of the history of Atlantis. Harry and Ron were playing chess. Draco was reading a book on Russian politics. Mathias had installed himself in a large wing back chair, monitoring the people in the room as if they were his own children.

Snape stood at the window and stared out into the night. Something was happening in the dark circles of magic. He could practically feel the plotting choking him, strangling any sense of well-being out of him. He tightened his shoulders and sighed. He _would_ protect his family and have little thought for what _might_ happen to him. He wasn't important.

"Moosh Moosh, is everything alright?" Mathias asked from his chair. Snape didn't hear his father's concerned tones. He was too – "Mooshy?" Severus jerked slightly. He knew Mathias was heavily concerned when he started using diminutives of nicknames.

"Moosh Moosh, come." Mathias ordered gently, motioning for Snape to approach him.

Snape looked up from the window and turned to face his father. Mathias motioned for Snape again. He walked over to Mathias' chair. "Yes, Otsa?" Snape asked. Mathias gave an indulgent smile and patted his lap.

"Come little one. If no need for feeling glum and gloomy." Snape stared at his father in horror. _There is no way…_

Snape took a small step backward and glanced at his younger son. The clever boy caught his look and gave a slight nod. Snape nodded to his father as Harry stood from his chess game. He swept from the room. A long from an old Defense book crept into his head: _Move swiftly once the predator is distracted_.

"Dyedushka!" Harry said as he went over to his grandfather. He let himself fall backwards into the chair and cuddled up to the vampire. _Honeysuckle and must_. "How's my favorite grandfather?" Harry asked as he smiled up at the man.

"Ochen Horosho, Ivan. And you?" Mathias asked as Harry made himself comfortable on his grandfather's lap.

"Good." Harry answered as he rested his head against Mathias' chest. He had learned not to expect warmth when he did this, but his grandfather made up for it with warm clothing and robes for Harry to snuggle in.

"has sunbeam been practicing ballet?" Mathias asked as he untied Harry's hair and started running his claws through it.

"Um…" _How to distract him- oh I love when he plays with my hair!_ "Dyedushka? When is your birthday?" Harry asked. He was truly curious. They had not celebrated it while they were in Russia, though Mathias never missed his or the others.

Mathias paused and thought about it while he played with his grandson's hair. "It is…" Mathias tapped a claw on Harry's head. "I think it is in Spring…I think." Harry looked up at his grandfather in surprise. He thought about it for a few minutes as Mathias continued to play with his hair. Mathias was _old._ Harry heard his father mention somewhere around two-thousand years, but that couldn't be right, could it?

Harry lay in his grandfather's lap and stared at the fire as Mathias played with his hair. He was just starting to doze when Mathias nudged him. "Time for bed, little sunbeam."

Harry nodded and stood, wishing everyone a good night. He tottered out and stared up the stairs. He passed his father's room and stopped. Maybe his father would know…

"Otsa?" He asked as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Snape said.

Harry opened the door and went over to the man's desk. "When's Dyedushka's birthday?" He asked.

Snape's quill paused and his face when blank. "You know something? I have no idea. He never told me." Snape explained.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight then, Otsa." Harry said.

"Goodnight, Ivan. And thank you for your actions earlier."

"You're welcome." Harry disappeared out the door and went to his room. How did one plan a birthday party for someone who did not have a birthday?

* * *

Harry stumbled down the stairs of Grimmauld Place and made his way to the kitchen. Just because he was dressed did not mean he was _awake_. Harry found his seat and smiled at Molly Weasley when she slid a large plate of breakfast in front of him.

"Hey, mate." Ron said from across the table.

"Mnn." Harry answered. _Okay. Not quite awake enough to speak._ Ron snorted from across the table and plowed into his own breakfast.

Harry nodded to his father as he came in and jumped when his grandfather simply appeared in his own chair. Draco stumbled into the room shortly after, looking more awake than Harry. His ability to appear alert even at his ungodly hour cause Harry more jealousy than any other of his brother's traits.

"Boys," Mathias said once Harry was almost finished with his meal. "Is time for us to continue your lessons." Harry and Draco glanced at each other. What kind of lessons? They had received many types of lessons over the years.

"I believe that you have been slacking off long enough." Harry felt a little curl of dread in his stomach. Surely, his grandfather would not be that unfeeling, that…that cruel.

"Class will begin at 10:30 sharp. If you are not there, WEARING NEW BELTS, I will send army of cockroaches to chase you."

Harry pushed his plate to one side and started to beat his head off the table. Draco started to look around for some type of escape route.

"Lessons?" Hermione's excited voice said. "What kind of lessons?" She demanded as Mathias faded away.

"You don't want to know, Hermione." Harry said still beating his head.

"Ivan!" Snape sapped from his newspaper. "Ostanoveetes!"

"Yes, Otsa." Harry said as he stopped hitting his head.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "I could learn a lot from him." Hermione said with a pout. "He's so old and he knows so much-"

"Granger!" Draco stopped her. "Trust Ivan. You really don't want to know." Draco thanked Mrs. Weasley for breakfast as he stood. "Come on, Ivan. It'll take a little while to get ready."

"Okay." Harry said. The two started to the door.

"Boys?" Harry and Draco turned to face their father. "Have fun." Harry had to restrain himself from throttling the man.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All HP characters are HP characters, but Mathias is all ours- Mwuah ha ha!

A/N: Many of you have commented, in the course of your reviews about the use of "otsa". Yes, it is true that "otetz" designates father in the noun form. But, the genitive case in the Russian language amongst other things designates possession- so when "otsa" is used, Ivan, Mikhail, and even Severus himself uses "otsa", they are saying "my father" rather than simply saying "father". I hope that clears things up- Keres

Be proud of us- actually a fast update for once!

* * *

"Kak on smeesh!" Draco grumbled, trying to contort his legs into some semblance of a 90° line.

"Draco, he dares because he can. Besides, it's better to concentrate on this part. Stretching is easy." Harry replied, trying to smooth ruffled feathers.

"Oh, its _Draco_ now is it?" Draco snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So sue me, Mikhail! Besides, you need to get used to hearing both names."

Draco threw one of his slippers at Harry's head, but it was caught in midair and seemed to hover over their heads.

"Have sunbeams been fighting again?" Their grandfather asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other quickly before facing their grandfather again. "Nyet." They said as one.

"Just stretching." Harry finished.

"Hmm." Mathias did not comment further than that and dropped Draco's slipper next to him.

Draco quickly put his slipper back on and both boys ran to the barre that had been waiting for them.

Mathias tutted. "Your turnout is dreadful, Ivan…" Mathias caught himself. "See, you made me use proper English! Now, you are in for it!"

Harry's body filled with dread as Mathias pulled out the dreaded stick. They would be sore for at least three days after this class. Harry did his best, but his turnout slipped again and he winced as the stick smacked against both ankles.

"Turnout!" Mathias pointed at Draco's perfectly turned out feet. "See, Mikhail can do it, you can do it."

Harry sighed. "My body isn't good at this, Dyedushka. I try, but honestly, I…well…suck."

"Ivan, such language! You do not, as you profoundly put it, suck. You merely have, how you say, mental block."

Harry relaxed as Mathias left them to sit in a chair across the room.

"Now, continue. Plies, twenty grand in pyervoi, vtoroi, chetvortoi, ee pyatoi."

"Skolko vrashchayeneya?" (How many rotations?) asked Mikhail.

"Twenty, Mikhail."

"Bloody sadistic." Draco griped.

"You don't even know the half of it." Snape said, smugly watching them from the open doorway.

The boys paused and stared at each other.

"Moosh, moosh, do not encourage them." Mathias countered, "Besides, I have plenty of energy today."

Severus caught the implication, but the boys were thoroughly confused. They watched Snape leave and groaned when Mathias made them go back to their lesson. By the time barre was complete; both boys were dripping sweat onto the floor.

* * *

Hermione motioned for Ginny to be quiet as the two girls crept up the stairs. She wanted…no, she _needed_ to see what these mysterious "lessons" were all about. Harry and Draco could be learning something that could be used against the Dark Lord, something that would end the war. They could be learning Dark Magic itself! That thought made up her mind…she needed to discover what Mathias was teaching his "grandchildren."

She and Ginny stopped at the same time when Mathias' voice reached their ears. "Echappe'!" Two dull thuds came directly after the command. "Echappe'!" Two more thuds. Hermione wondered why that word sounded French. "Echappe'!"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her closer to the door. Hermione could now hear soft classical music playing. "Echappe'!" Two dull thuds. "Ivan! Turn out!" Hermione had a vague suspicion what this was. Ginny smiled at they reached the door jamb. Hermione and Ginny peeked into the room and froze in shock.

Tights…Harry and Draco…dressed in tight white t-shirts…and tights! Hermione and Ginny looked at each other in complete astonishment. They turned their heads back to the events unfolding in front of their eyes.

"Now time for pique' turns." Hermione heard Mathias say. The two boys walked to a corner of the room. As Hermione watched them walk, she then understood what was so fascinating about ballet. Watching the muscles ripple underneath that close fitting cloth was enough to do her in.

She and Ginny remained motionless, and all was well until Harry began turning faster than Draco, got his feet mixed up, and crashed to the floor.

Hermione couldn't help herself and snickered. Draco looked and just stopped. It looked as if Draco simply wanted to die right there, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Gavno!" Mathias cursed and stomped to the door. "Having a good time, ladies?"

Hermione and Ginny just stared, never before had they felt their lives flash before their eyes, but there was always a first. Harry and Draco's grandfather was going to kill them. "Boys, need partners, you know."

"No!" Harry and Draco yelled simultaneously as they ran to hide behind Dyedushka. Hermione and Ginny could have laughed, but were much too afraid. Draco had only his head visible to them poking out from behind Mathias on the left, Harry on the right. Together, they looked like a three headed 6'8" tall Mathias monster. Draco and Harry both gave pained expressions.

"Nonsense! Sunbeams need partner to truly dance." Mathias focused on Hermione and Ginny. "Tomorrow, we shop for supplies."

Both boys groaned, but did not complain. They were, to put it lightly, sunk.

"Concentration shot for today. Why don't sunbeams get cleaned up?"

The girls caught the implied dismissal and ran down the hall and slipped into the bedroom they had been sharing. Draco and Harry stormed off towards the loo in a sulky silence. Mathias smiled to himself.

"Moosh Moosh!" He called happily. "It's time!"

One could almost hear Severus slamming his head against the table in the lab.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JKR. Mathias belongs to us... but don't tell him that.

A/N: Yes, we know it has been ages since we've posted an entry for this story. Mathias was prodding us for so long, our bums are sore. At any rate, Emma and I hope you enjoy the following chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it. Keres

* * *

The following day, Hermione and Ginny found themselves popped into the confines of a dance shop near Covent Garden. Mathias had told them that he was not taking them to just any shop- they were to be fitted by Freed, whatever that meant.

"I still cannot understand why we have to wear these blasted things!" Hermione griped from behind the dressing room curtain.

"Because, Pushka, is _tradition_." Mathias said in his usual haughty voice.

"I don't care if it's _tradition_ or not-- I'm NOT coming out there!"

"But 'Mione, it isn't so bad." Ginny muttered while admiring herself in the mirror. "Besides, pink is just fabulous!"

Mathias has to chuckle. He knew that taking the girls shopping for their dancewear was going to be amusing, but he hadn't anticipated _this_.

"Of course _you_ like pink, Ginny! You always look good in pink."

"Oh Hermione, it can't be that bad." Ginny said exasperatedly with her hands on her hips.

"Wanna bet?" Hermione asked, sticking her head out between the privacy drapes.

"Come, Pushka. Let me see." Mathias said soothingly.

"No!"

"Pushka, if you do not come out, I am coming in after you!"

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"All I have to do it turn into teeny tiny bat and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Mathias appeared smug. He thought that there was nothing that Hermione could say to that.

"I could swat you like a bug!" Hermione said.

"Swat me like a _bug_?" Mathias asked incredulously. "A bug? I am _not_ a bug. The last person who disregarded me in that fashion was my doormat for a week."

"A doormat? Not bloody likely." Hermione snapped.

"Miss Granger, may I suggest you remember to whom you are speaking?"

Hermione knew that she had gone too far-- Mathias was using proper English. Begrudgingly, she walked out grabbing at the leotard, trying to pull it down further over her bum.

"You see, is not so bad."

Hermione sighed in dismay. The old vampire just didn't get it. But it was all over when Ginny spied the pointe shoes.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Are _those_ the shoes we are getting?" Ginny asked with stars in her eyes.

He clicked a sound of disapproval with his tongue. "No, those are for _advanced_ dancers." Mathias pointed to small soft pink leather slippers. "_Those_ are the shoes you are getting."

It was then that Ginny sulked. Both girls spent the trip home in utter silence. The day was bound to get worse.

* * *

Snape poured himself another glass of fire whiskey and-- there was no other word for it-- brooded. He had heard that his father had taken the two girls shopping for ballet clothing. He had managed to avoid the vampire so far; once by disappearing into Muggle London for a few hours and the second by looking "adorable" while still in bed this morning. He had slept in after his night out and was spared Mathias' dance class by looks alone. He smirked to himself and wondered if he should feel pity for Granger and the Weasley girl...nah.

He finished his current glass and was about to pour himself another one when he heard the front door open.

"Now, upstairs for the both of you and be ready for class when I call." Mathias said as he shooed the girls up the stairs. "And quit the sulking!" He added as an afterthought.

Snape was ready to pat himself on the back as having avoided his father yet again when he heard the sound that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Mooshy!"

Snape cringed and wondered how much time he had to hide himself.

"Ah, baby bat bat." Mathias literally popped up next to his chair. "There you are."

"Yes, Papa." Snape said. "Here I am."

"Good. And your dance bag?" Mathias asked.

Snape pointed at the bag sitting on the floor by the doorway. "Over there." He told the vampire calmly.

"Well, what you waiting for?" Mathias asked as he grabbed one of Snape's arms and hauled him out of the chair. "Upstairs-- change, you warm-up." Mathias made little shooing motions with his hands.

"Must I?" Snape asked, raising one hand to massage his forehead.

"Yes." Mathias siad. "You are _good_ dancer." Mathias gushed as he followed Snape up the stairs.

"Or a puppet on a string." Snape grumbled to himself.

"No, no! You are like Nijinsky! One of greatest artists. If I could just get you in Maryinsky."

"Over my dead body." Snape scowled.

* * *

"A Ras!"

Snape grumbled to himself. Yes, he knew he was to finish the echappe' in time with Mathias' counts, but that didn't mean it was easy.

"Moosh moosh, you are _not_ paying attention!" Mathias slammed his counting stick into the floor for emphasis.

"Yes, Papa."

* * *

Ginny popped her head out of her and Hermione's room as soon as she heard music. "I wonder if Harry is always so clumsy?" Ginny muttered.

"I resent that!" Harry snapped, coming up the stairs with Draco close behind.

"Why, Ivan, it's true." Draco said smugly. Ginny laughed.

"Wait a minute, if you and Draco aren't having a class...then who is?" Ginny asked.

Hermione joined the rest after hearing their voices coming drifting in from the hall into the bedroom she shared with Ginny. "Could Master Mathias be practicing?"

"Well, you know, Hermione. There's only one way to find out." Ginny said mischievously.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry said. He could see the impending doom.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, and as one, darted down the hall. "Guess you'll have to catch us!" They called over their shoulders.

Harry and Draco didn't need to be told. They went to their room and softly closed the door. _This_ was something they wanted no part of.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione crept to the room they now knew to be the "ballet room." They waited for a moment, trying to hear if their arrival had been noticed. But the class continued as it had.

"Moosh moosh, you can do better than that! Double echappes' were so easy for you!"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. Nah... it couldn't be. Hermione took a deep breath and popped her head around the door frame. There...in the center of the room, performing perfectly executed ballet steps- in pointe shoes, was the most feared professor at Hogwarts.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione exclaimed before she could stop herself.

Severus immediately stopped the step he was doing-- landing in a perfect fifth position and held his hands over his privates that were only invisible by the thin fabric of the tights he was wearing.

"Miss Granger."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: HP owned by JKR, etc.

A/N: Yes, we know that it has been ages since the last update. We would like to apologize for this chapter taking so long to get out to you. Homework, Work, and other things kept intruding. At any rate, we hope you enjoy! Keres

* * *

"Moosh-moosh?" Mathias raised his hand and knocked on the door. "I have big surprise for yooou!"

Snape cringed at the falsetto coming from his father behind the locked door. The lock wouldn't keep his father out if the man really wanted to get in; a gesture would open it. It was more the principle of having a locked door between him and the rest of the world. He didn't want to come out and he didn't want the rest of the world to come in.

"They have discovered a new potion!" Mathias sang in the hallway. "Is exciting!"

Snape raised his head and stared at the door. _Really?_ _That is..._ _oh he thinks it is so easy. I'm not coming out._

Mathias tapped one of his claws on the door. "Moosh-moosh?" Snape ignored him. "I will buy you a nice chocolate bar!"

Snape only raised an eyebrow at the door. He was a fully grown man who did not need sweets to get him out of a foul temper. _And he wasn't coming out._

"So you say!" Mathias snarled from outside the door.

"Wait." Severus thought. "Since when did he manage to read the thoughts inside my head?"

"Only since forever. Now, I suggest that you get your pouting behind out from inside that infernal room before I have to come in there and get you myself!"

Severus paused. He knew his goose was cooked. There was only one instance when his father spoke proper English-- when he was very angry.

Snape ran his hands through his hair and sighed. If he went out there, he would have to face...them. The boys were used to seeing him in clothing that showed off, well, everything. Now, everyone at Grimmauld Place would... good heavens. That would, they would...know he danced. _Ballet_. In Russia, dancers were held in high esteem for their talent. In England, well, they were lucky to be considered straight. He _knew_ there was a reason he hadn't told anyone...including Albus.

"Pyat!"

_Oh Merlin no...Mathias is tired of the games._

"Cheteeri!"

The dread increased.

"Tree!"

He knew it. He was totally doomed.

"Dva!"

Severus jumped up from his desk and opened the door, letting Mathias reach "Odeen" only meant one thing-- sudden death.

"You rang?" Snape drawled at his father.

He received a glare from Mathias that made the hair on the back of his neck rise.

"Come." The old vampire said. "The time for amusement has left us. It is time to train."

* * *

Harry and Draco really couldn't believe their eyes. Grandfather had, minutes before, stormed into the sitting room with Severus following closely behind. Not that in and of itself would be so unusual, but it was the fact that Severus Snape appeared to be pouting.

Mathias motioned for them to follow, clocking his great claws. Harry and Draco looked at each other, shrugged, and followed their elders out into the hallway, past the library, through the kitchen, and arrived at a door they had never seen before.

Harry noticed Mathias muttering something under his breath and then the door opened to reveal what, to Harry's mind, could only be construed as a variety of refined instruments of torture. Some things, such as the muggle exercise and weight training equipment, they had used in Russia. Others, like a device that looked a bit too much like a medieval rack, he had never seen before.

Severus paused inside the doorway and looked around. He paled when he saw the medieval rack and shook his head. "Father, what is that?" He demanded, motioning towards the wall.

"Is useful." Mathias answered absently.

"For what?" Snape questioned.

"Pain conditioning." He told Severus lightly with a shrug of one shoulder.

Harry and Draco looked at each other in alarm. They had known their grandfather was not exactly sane, but never had they such strong evidence of it before. "I though he loved us." Draco whispered to Harry. Harry could only shrug.

"Father, I think there are easier ways to accomplish that then putting them on the _rack_." Snape said as he stepped in front of the boys.

Draco and Harry moved backwards towards the door. Their grandfather was capable of catching them with a thought, but they would run if they had to, if only to convince the man that the rack was a bad idea.

"Rack, schmack." Mathias waved one hand and the rack disappeared. "No more rack. Rack gone." He told them. Harry and Draco almost collapsed in relief until they saw bamboo poles spring up in its place.

"Not those either." Severus said, slightly annoyed.

"Fine. Have it your way." Mathias made the bamboo poles disappear as well. "You handle pain conditioning. Be fuddy-duddy. Why I remember back in Old Country when we weren't afraid of a little pain..."

"And what country was that again?" Severus asked facetiously.

Mathias paused. "You know... I don't rightly remember."

"My point exactly."

Harry and Draco began to breathe. It seemed that Severus had, once again, saved them from the odd meanderings of their grandfather's mind.

Mathias turned to the boys. "I had hoped to not to have to put you through all of this, but I can never be sure that I will always be around when you need me."

Harry and Draco looked at Mathias with puzzled expressions.

"No! No. Nothing like that." Mathias assured them. "Sunbeams, I thought you would have realized that I have no intentions of going anywhere."

Harry and Draco sighed in relief.

"I simply want you to know how to fight like me. Just in case. As far as I know, I cannot be killed, but that does not mean that nothing will happen to me. I need to be assured that you will survive to be as old as me."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing...I was just letting them know exactly how much I care about them."

"Uh huh."

Mathias placed a pleading look on his face. "No really, I simply want to make sure-"

"Father, how many times are you apt to try to forcibly change us all into vampires?"

Draco and Harry's eyes widened. Harry swallowed. _There was no way that he was becoming a vampire...EVER._

Mathias sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I will cease pestering when you finally agree to it." The old vampire took a deep breath and turned to the boys.

"Go. Run." He pointed to the treadmills. "I expect 5 kilometers within the hour."

Draco pursed his lips. "Do we have to?"

Mathias smiled. "Yes, Mikhail, you do."


End file.
